Rise Of The Nightmares (Jelsa-The Big Five)
by AlessiaEL
Summary: When seventeen-year-old Elsa Arens heads out to the Ballroom Club a few days before her eighteenth birthday, she least expected to witness four teenagers murder someone in a janitor's closet. When they find out she can see them, they're just as confused as her. Some ideas came from Cassandra Clare's City of Bones. [Jelsa/Merricup/Kristanna/Eugenzel]
1. Chapter 1 - The Ballroom

"When will we get inside? This line up will never end." Charlotte complained.

Elsa was silently cursing her sister for making her come here. _Go on, it'll be fun, you only turn eighteen once,_ she heard her sister's voice say. _Well, I turn eighteen in three days so why the heck am I standing here?_ Elsa thought to herself.

"Oh don't worry, we'll get in when the line dies down," Tiana said kindly to Charlotte.

The hundred or so teenagers standing outside the Ballroom Club eagerly waited to get inside, along with Elsa and five of her friends. Elsa impatiently checked her phone, 9:15 p.m. All she wanted to do at this time was to go home and sleep.

Looking up, she saw a group of teenagers, dressed all in black, walk right passed the bouncer.

"Hey! Why do they get to skip the line?" She didn't realize she said that out loud, pointing to the door they just entered.

Snow looked up from her phone, "Who's skipping the line?"

"Right there, they already got in." She was on her tiptoes now, still pointing out the now empty doors.

"Elsa, I didn't see anyone go in and besides the bouncer would have stopped them," Cinderella said.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just seeing things."

* * *

Inside, the club was full of colorful lights flashing everywhere. Smoke was coming from all corners, but even with all the lights flashing, Elsa could not see anything.

"I'm gonna go get us some birthday drinks," Snow said to Elsa.

"It's okay! I don't like to drink!" But she was already gone, wandering off without an answer.

Elsa was now alone since they had already lost the others.

She walked around the nightclub looking for a place to sit, her guard was up, dodging people who clearly couldn't walk straight.

Every couch Elsa found was occupied by couples, sticking their tongue down each other's throats. When she gave up with her hopeless idea of finding a couch, eventually she found herself outside a door. The words, "Janitor's Closet" was slapped in bold white letters across the front.

 _Good enough_ , she thought, until her friends text her to meet and decide to go home.

She stepped inside. The closet was bigger than it looked from the outside. About the size of Elsa's bedroom at home. There were shelves filled with cleaning supplies and countless types of tools. The center of the room was empty with enough space for walking around. Elsa noticed a small black chair hidden in the back corner of the room.

She was making her way to the chair when she heard the doorknob jiggle. She jumped behind a shelf, if a janitor caught her in here, he could report her to the owners and she could get banned, which may not actually be a bad thing.

Five people stepped into the closet. She noticed that it was the same people wearing all black who skipped the line. But this time they were holding someone hostage.

 _"Guardians,"_ The blue-haired boy with yellow colored eyes hissed. His arms were being held from behind by a boy who looked about Elsa's age. He had brown hair and green eyes and looked skinnier than the blue haired boy but seemed to have a tight grip anyway.

Elsa thought about screaming but she was outnumbered and they were in the way of the door.

"Where are your kind hiding? Why are there more Nightmares around Burgess lately? Who's bringing them here?" Another boy about Elsa's age, interrogated. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Jack, that's enough." The blonde one said. She reached her hand out to Jack's shoulder, before dropping it back to her side. He had a spark in his eye, Elsa thought. It looked like a spark of excitement. But she was more focused on the golden glowing knife he was holding to the blue haired boy's throat.

 _They're crazy,_ Elsa thought. _Actually crazy._

"No, Punz. We need to find out why so many of them are here." Jack said as he pushed the knife slightly deeper into the guy's throat.

"Pitch is back, and he will get his revenge on all of you Guardians." The blue haired boy spat.

"Ye stupid nightmare. Pitch is dead and he ain't coming back. So yew better get yer story straight before I stick me arrow straight through yer eye." A curly hair ginger girl said in her heavy Scottish accent. She was also dressed in black with a crossbow and golden colored arrows strapped on her back.

"See, Merida agrees with me. Don't you agree with me Hiccup?" Jack said to the green eyed boy. Even though his face never dropped its serious look, Elsa could sense a teasing tone from him.

While they were bickering, the blue-haired boy managed to kick Hiccup in the leg. Then turn to punch Jack in the face but before he could, Jack stopped his hand so fast Elsa almost didn't see it. Then, almost in an instant, Jack stabbed the blue-haired boy in the chest with his golden knife.

The knife glowed for a moment before blood began dripping down the boy's chest. He collapsed on the floor, turning into a pile of black sand, disappearing completely.

Elsa screamed. Jack was the first to notice. He looked directly into her cyan blue eyes, confusion spread throughout his face. His brown eyes were unreadable.

"What's this?" Hiccup said, his face just as surprised as Jack's.

"It's a girl. Surely you've seen a girl before, Hiccup. Your sister Rapunzel is one." Jack said to Hiccup.

"It's a human girl," Merida said.

Rapunzel was the first to take a step forward. "You can see us?"

"Someone will come here and see what you did to that boy. You won't get away with it." Elsa panted like she had been running. Fear was filling her whole body. The four looked at her and said nothing, just stared.

Jack was the only one with a now amused look in his brown eyes, "With what evidence?"

Elsa stayed where she was but frantically started looking around. He was _right._ There was no evidence of the blue haired boy's existence. No blood, no black sand, nothing. The black sand had disappeared.

The door to the janitor's closet opened. Snow and the four other girls stood at the entrance. "What are you doing in here alone? Are you okay?" Snow said.

Elsa looked at Snow and her friends, then back at Jack. He had a smile on his face and he looked like he was trying to conceal a laugh.

"I- I," Elsa couldn't finish her sentence. She was still in shock from what she saw.

"Lucky Tiana heard you scream and not the security. Come on let's go, this place is getting lame now." Charlotte said.

Elsa left the closet with her friends. She heard Rapunzel giggle behind her.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Guardians

Elsa woke up. All the memories from yesterday night flooded back into her head. She was hoping it was all a dream.

"Good, you're finally awake." Anna, Elsa's sixteen-year-old sister said. They've been living alone together since their mother died, less than a year ago. It was about the time Elsa just turned seventeen. The Arens family personally knew the mayor of Burgess so she pulled some strings and now she and Anna live alone in their own apartment.

"Today is the first day of college, you don't want to be late," Anna said stuffing Elsa's face with cereal.

"Thanks, Anna but I think I'm okay." Elsa laughed. She took the bowl of cereal Anna was feeding her. Her classes start at 11:00 a.m. so she was fine, considering it was only 7:15 a.m.

"Have you ever seen something that no one else could?" Elsa asked changing the conversation. She was still thinking about last night. Jack's concealed laugh made her angry. It's not funny that she's crazy for seeing things.

"Yeah! I know what you mean. Like one time Mama Odie's window was down and you know, she's blind. What was seen that day cannot be unseen." Anna said. She covered her face with her hands, clearly trying to cover the images that flooded her mind but Elsa could tell that didn't work.

"No, like- like ghosts? Have you ever seen a ghost?" Elsa stuttered. She obviously sounded crazy, even to her own ears.

"No, I've never seen a ghost." Anna said changing her tone of voice. Which was strange, Elsa thought. She normally would have joked about the situation.

"Elsa, come home right after your classes end," Anna said in a pleading way.

"Why? What's going on?" Elsa could tell her sister wasn't saying everything.

"No, I'll explain to you when you get home. Okay, I'll see you later." Anna shouted as she rushed out of the apartment. Her right hand slinging her backpack over her shoulder as she left.

Elsa was left alone for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Sitting in class, Elsa couldn't stop thinking about the events of last night. _Great, first day of classes and I can't even focus. S_ he miserably thought to herself.

Her attention shifted from the chalkboard to the black blur that swung passed the door. Just in the back left of the professor. She was debating whether or not to go down and see what it was. Maybe if she checked and it was nothing she could convince herself she was fine.

She got up from her chair in the middle of the auditorium. "Excuse me." She said a few times before she finally got to the stairs. She noted to herself to never sit in the middle of the auditorium ever again.

"Ms. Arens, is there anything you would like to tell the class since you so kindly decided to get up and interrupt?" Professor Ymza said.

"Can I use the washroom?" Elsa said so low she was surprised Professor Yzma replied with, "Very well."

Elsa quickly rushed out of the room to find Jack. He was leaning against a wall outside the door. His arms were crossed and he was in his usual black attire. His golden weapons were out, strapped to his belt but this time they weren't glowing. He was carelessly playing with the throwing knife that was in his hand. He looked like a serial killer, Elsa thought.

"Why can I see you and no one else can't?" Elsa said. She was seriously scared now. Was he following her?

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." He said.

He had this look on his comfortable brown eyes that she couldn't read, eyeing her from toe to head as he turned to her. It made her feel extremely uncomfortable and almost _naked._ She wanted to cover herself up more. Who did he think he was, Elsa thought.

"I want you to see the Rock Trolls," he said. "They'll know what it is."

"The rock who?" she replied, trying to make her voice sound more annoyed than it was, "I'm not going anywhere with you, you're a murderer."

He smiled. "Being a murderer consists of killing a human. Does it not?" She hadn't noticed before in the dark room of the Janitor's closet, but Jack was extremely attractive. His messy brown hair flew all over his face. He continued looking at her with his chocolate brown eyes while she stayed silent. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well, he wasn't a human. _It_ was a Nightmare." he said almost bitterly.

Elsa wanted to slap the smirk right off his face. It wasn't a smile like he was crazy but a smile like _I know more than you do._

She felt her phone vibrate. She checked the message from Anna. _Don't come home._ But Anna told her to come home after school. Elsa felt it in her bones, something was clearly wrong.

 _Why?_ she typed back.

"Is everything okay?" Jack was still there, she almost forgot about him entirely.

"My sister-" she took her phone out and called but it went straight to voicemail. She dialed the number a few more times but with no luck she took off in a sprint.

"What the hell?" She heard Jack say before she left.

She sprinted down the street, running so fast she turned a ten-minute walk into a two-minute run. When she finally arrived home, she was panting. She sprinted up the stairs and ran to the door.

The door was wide open which worried Elsa. She walked into the apartment. Everything was wrecked. Papers fluttered all over the floor. There were claw marks on the couch cushions with stuffing pieces everywhere. All the picture frames that used to be above the T.V were now scattered all over the floor. Bits and pieces of glass everywhere. The room was bright because the curtains were pulled from the window. It looked like someone was putting up a fight in the room.

"Anna!" Elsa half shouted. She didn't want to scare the neighbors even though she was frightened herself. She ran into their shared bedroom. It was strangely untouched. When she went back to the living room someone was picking up a picture frame.

"Oh my god. Gothel, thank god it's you." Elsa said. Relief filled her entire body, Gothel was their neighbor. Anna and Elsa went to her if they ever needed anything. "I just came home and the house was like this. I think Anna was attacked." Tears threatened to spill down Elsa's eyes.

"Oh dear. That's not good." Gothel said. She sounded different than usual, almost out of the conversation. Gothel stepped up to Elsa and gave her a hug.

"We need to call the police. We need to tell someone." Elsa exasperated. She pushed Gothel off of her and took her cellphone out. She began dialing when she heard Gothel make a noise. It almost sounded like a gurgling noise. When she looked up Gothel's eyes were different. The whole eye was black, along with the whites. Elsa took a step back, glass cutting into the soles of her shoes. She was frightened.

Claws began growing out of Gothel's fingertips and she grew two feet taller than she already was. Her back started to arch in an arched shape and her hair began falling out to reveal pointed ears and a bald head. Her teeth turned black and each and every tooth started changing into a sharp point. Elsa tried to scream but Gothel (or what was once Gothel) attacked her.

Elsa was underneath Gothel's heavy body, trying to push her off. Gothel leaned in, clearly about to bite Elsa but before she could, Elsa grabbed a picture frame that was behind her head and put it between Gothel's jaw.

Gothel got up off Elsa and was clawing at it. Elsa was getting ready to run but Gothel slashed her claws right into Elsa's left shoulder leaving a bloody gash through her shirt.

Luckily, her body felt numb, probably from the adrenaline, Elsa thought, so the scratch didn't hurt. She was about to run out the door but she felt like she was going to faint. Her vision blurred completely until all she was seeing was blobs and light.

She saw a glowing object then a black blob. Someone caught her before she fell.

She blanked in and out of the moment but before fell away completely, she heard, "-not even a thank you, I just saved your life."

* * *

"What are we going to do with her?" Elsa heard someone say. It sounded like a girl who was panicking.

"Mom is going to kill us. Jack, why did you have to bring her here?"

"She has nightmare poison in her blood. If I left her she would have died. Hiccup I'm sure your parents would understand."

Elsa was hearing all these voices speak at once but she was still in a sleep-like state with her eyes closed. She felt like she was rested on a bed but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't wake up. She felt excruciating pain on her left shoulder right before she fell asleep again.

* * *

"She has to be a Guardian Jack, only Guardians can see other Guardians when they're hidden from sight." A girl said.

"It's impossible. She has no family history of being a Guardian. The way she reacted when she saw us, was as if she's never seen any part of our world before."

"Well, maybe, you know, she was made a Guardian."

"No Punz. You don't just become a Guardian, you're born into it by blood. You know this."

"Well the Man in the Moon-"

"Does not exist. Have you ever seen him before? No. No one has in the entire existence of Guardians because he does not exist. He's just a children's story they tell the younger Guardians to make sure they behave."

"Why are you so sur-"

"Ey! Lads! The girl's wakin' up."

Elsa opened her eyes. She was inside a large room that had multiple beds laid out in a line against the wall. Each bed was untouched with clean white sheets on it. Medical tools were next to each bed.

"Where am I?" The words barely came out of her mouth. It was as if she just woke up from sleeping for days.

"You're in the infirmary. That was a nasty scratch you had there on your arm. Jack had to bring you here so I could heal you." Rapunzel said. She was standing up along with Jack on the edge of the bed. Merida was sitting on the seat beside the bed and Hiccup was nowhere in sight.

"Gothel, what happened to her?" Elsa said. Her head hurt when she tried to sit up so she just stayed on the bed.

"That thing you called Gothel was a nightmare. I killed her." Jack said like it was normal that he just killed Elsa's neighbor. The sound of his stern voice made her headache harsher.

Elsa didn't say anything. The only emotion she felt was shock. She still didn't know what was going on but she was scared to say anything to these crazy murderers.

Rapunzel moved to where Merida was sitting and pulled her out of the seat. "Okay, out out out, I have to check to see if she needs more healing." Rapunzel said as she pushed Jack and Merida out the large wooden door. The building had a strange Victorian feel, Elsa observed.

"But I brought her here, I should stay to make sure she's alright." Jack argued then looked Elsa directly in the eyes as if he were waiting for her response.

Elsa didn't respond. She didn't know what to say.

"Ouch, the lass don't want ye here either." Merida snorted.

Jack glared at Merida before giving Rapunzel a look that Elsa thought said _take care of her._ Then they left.

"Sorry about that, you must be scared." Rapunzel said.

"My sister, Anna-" Elsa said in realization.

"No we didn't find her, Jack went searching yesterday." Rapunzel cut her off, as she took off the bandages on Elsa's shoulder.

"Yesterday?" Elsa had a mini heart attack. "How long have I been asleep?"

Rapunzel gave Elsa a reassuring look. "Jack brought you in yesterday night, you were in awful shape. You're much better now thanks to my handy work." Rapunzel smiled like she was proud of finishing a project, after receiving a high grade.

"What happened to me? It was just a scratch." Elsa said.

"You had nightmare poison in your blood. That stuff can kill humans almost instantly. Guardians can heal from it, though if it's not that bad of a wound." Rapunzel said. She looked like she was deep in thought. "I have to do some finishing touches." Rapunzel said as she put her hands directly on Elsa's wound.

A horrible sensation made its way through Elsa's whole body. She hissed at Rapunzel, accidentally.

Rapunzel started to sing something that sounded like a chant. It was so low that Elsa couldn't hear the words. Rapunzel's hair started to glow, amazing Elsa. By the time she was finished singing, Elsa's wound was almost gone.

"How did you do that? Who are you people?" Elsa said. She shifted away from Rapunzel, as far as she could on the small bed, fear filling her veins.

"Guardians, we're Guardians. The world is more than just what you were raised to believe. There are fairies, mermaids, witches, Guardians, and Nightmares. We live in your world but you can't see us. Well, humans can't see us, we don't know what you are."

"How did you become a Guardian? Can all of them do that glowing magic you did with your hair?" Elsa asked. She was beginning to get curious. She felt a deep feeling of betrayal at the world, her whole life was a lie, the world around her was not real.

"No, every Guardian is different. It's not magic, it's a gift." Rapunzel said to Elsa as if this was basic knowledge everyone should know. "Like Merida, she can hit the bullseye on every target, every time, no matter what obstacle. And my brother, Hiccup, he can talk to animals. Jack can fly. And I can heal."

Elsa stared at Rapunzel. "I still don't understand, why can't humans see you?" She said. She was beginning to get frustrated. This was like learning a whole new language.

"Okay let me tell you a story, maybe that'll help you understand better." Rapunzel said to Elsa as if she were a child.

"Legends of our people say that many centuries ago, all of mankind were slaves to the Nightmares. They would feed on us whenever they pleased and kill us for sport. Then, the Man in the Moon decided that he was going to put an end to this. So he picked certain human families, many different families all over the world and gifted them with the powers protect humans against the Nightmares. Those families would live on and pass down their Guardian blood through each generation. The Guardians were stronger, faster, more enhanced human beings. They had the ability to hide or glamor themselves from other humans to protect them. And each of them has a special gift." Rapunzel said. Her eyes had a spark of excitement in them.

"All of that is true except the Man in the Moon part. No one has ever seen him before. All the Guardians think that it's a made up part of the story to tell the young Guardians." Rapunzel said to Elsa.

Elsa's mouth was wide open. She's never heard anything like this before in her entire life.

"Okay, now that we're done here and you're all healed up, let me show you around." Rapunzel got up from the chair looking excited. She took Elsa's arm and pulled her out of the bed dragging her out of the room.

They were walking through a Victorian styled hallway, no real lights on the walls but instead the hallway was lit with a path of torches. The whole building was huge, Elsa thought, she would obviously get lost if it weren't for Rapunzel leading her.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked. She was amazed. This place looked like the inside of a castle.

"Oh, we're in the east wing, that's where the infirmary, kitchen, and library are. We're going to the practice room now." Rapunzel said. She was walking so quickly that Elsa had to jog to keep up.

"No, like _where_ are we? Like this building." Elsa said. She was beginning to question Rapunzel's general knowledge.

"We're in the institute. You know that abandoned school building on Hawthorne Street?" Rapunzel asked.

"You mean that dump? This can't be the same building." Elsa said shocked. She almost thought Rapunzel was lying. "Nobody has gone in it for years."

"It looks like a dump on the outside but only to humans, it helps keep them out. It's a glamor." Rapunzel said.

Rapunzel stopped walking in front of a room with large double doors. The doors looked like they could fit a car through them.

"Okay this is the first practice room, there's like ten other practice rooms but we don't bother with them because we like this one."

They entered a room that was about the size of Elsa's old high school gym. It was huge. One wall had a bunch of rocks which Elsa assumed was for rock climbing. While another wall had all sorts of targets. There was a shelf in the left corner with so many kinds of weapons, Elsa couldn't recognize more than half of them. There were ropes and ladders hanging from the ceiling and monkey bars with a huge net under it.

Merida was on the other side of the gym practicing her target shooting. Rapunzel was right, Elsa thought. Merida never missed a single target even when the distance was almost fifty meters.

"Merida! Come with us, I'm showing Elsa around the institute." Elsa looked at Rapunzel. Not once did Elsa mention what her name was.

"How did you know my name?" Elsa asked.

"Well that day we saw you at the Ballroom, Jack did some digging up on you. We needed to find out who you were and why you could see us. That's why he went back for you." Rapunzel said.

Merida approached them putting her bow on her back. "Elsa, we haven't officially met. The name's Merida, but you can call me Mer." Merida reached her hand forward.

Elsa took it. "Thanks, but I have to go now." Elsa took a step back turning to Rapunzel, "Thank you for all your help with healing me but I need to talk to the police about my sister."

"You're not going to find your sister if you ask the police for their help." Elsa turned her head to the door of the practice room. Hiccup was standing there leaning against it. "A Nightmare took your sister. When Jack and I went back to your house we found traces of Nightmares all over. You're really not going to find your sister if you go to the police. Your best chance is with us." He didn't sound pleased about the situation but Elsa was grateful for his honesty.

Merida was the first to speak, "Hiccs how are we supposed to find Elsa's sister, we don't know anything about her or why they took her or if she's even dea-" Merida cut herself short when she saw Elsa's face.

"Dead. She's not dead. I know she's not. Jack mentioned the Trolls or something. Can we go to them?" Elsa said.

"HE WHAT?" Hiccup shouted. "No way in hell are we going to the Rock Trolls."

"Same, they're so scary." Rapunzel shivered. "They freak me out."

"I'll take her, it's the best chance she's got, but only if she's okay with it." Jack walked into the practice room. Elsa noticed that these people come out of nowhere. She still felt better seeing him since he was the one who brought her here.

"Yes, I'll go. Anything for Anna." Elsa said bravely, although she had no idea what she was getting herself into. "Wait, what exactly do the Rock Trolls do?" Elsa asked.

"They go deep within your mind and uncover the very thoughts you never knew you possessed." Rapunzel said. Everyone except Jack shivered to that.

"We'll go tonight then." Jack said. His snow white teeth showed from the smirk on his face. "It's a mission."

"Oh no. No more missions until our parents get back. We are probably all grounded for the rest of our lives because you brought a human here." Hiccup gestured Elsa. "They will not be pleased if they find out you caused her death too." What he said was not reassuring Elsa at all.

"Not if they knew the reason we were doing all this." Jack continued to smirk. "Your parents would understand. Plus it's our responsibility to take care of any and all Guardians if they come our way."

"You don't even know if she is a Guardian." Hiccup was turning red. "Fine, you take her. But I will have no part in this." And at that, Hiccup left the room.

Jack turned to Elsa, "Rapunzel will take you to her room to give you new clothes. You can't go in that." Elsa was still wearing the ripped shirt from yesterday.

"Meet me at the main stairs in half an hour."

* * *

Elsa was sitting on Rapunzel's king sized bed. Rapunzel was throwing clothes from her closet all over the floor.

"Rapunzel you really don't have to do that. I'm fine with what I'm wearing now." Elsa said shyly.

Rapunzel stopped what she was doing and gave Elsa a look like she just said the craziest thing ever. "Are you serious? In those rags? No, I'm giving you something to wear whether you like it or not."

"Oh here, this is perfect." Rapunzel threw a black tank top and a blue skirt on the bed. "Change into them, I promise I won't look." Rapunzel said. Elsa was beginning to like Rapunzel's mature childlike behavior. It reminded her of Anna.

As Elsa was changing into her clothes, she thought about Jack. Were Rapunzel and Jack a thing? Frustration filled her body. It doesn't matter if they were a thing, she thought, Anna is the only one who matter's right now.

"So, is it just you four who live here?" Elsa asked. She might as well use the time she had with Rapunzel to get to know more about them.

"Nope, Merida's parents and her three younger brothers live here. Same with my parents, who are also Hiccup's parents, but you already knew that. They're all out of town right now on official Guardian business." Rapunzel said.

"What about Jack's family?" Elsa asked.

But instead of a reply from Rapunzel, there were a few moments of painfully awkward silence between the girls.

"They're dead. They died when he was ten after a Nightmare attack. Our dads were best friends so we adopted him. He's a part of our family."

Elsa didn't know what to say.

"My father died when I was too young to remember him and my mom died last year." Elsa shared.

Rapunzel looked sad. "I'm so sorry."

Elsa never understood why people said sorry over things that weren't their fault but she still replied, "Thanks."

After a few moments of silence, Rapunzel hopped out of her bed. "Okay, are you ready to go see the Rock Trolls?"

"Yes."

 _No._


	3. Chapter 3 - The Rock Trolls

By the time Elsa was finished getting ready it was almost 7:00 p.m. She met Jack by the main stairs. He was in his usual black attire. But she noticed this time, that it wasn't just any black outfit, it was a thick suit. It looked like it was bulletproof.

"What took you so long? We don't have all day." Jack said when Elsa came down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked. She was starting to wonder if Jack hated her because of all his arrogance.

Jack gave Elsa a look that she couldn't read, it was somewhere between a look you would give a child and an old person.

"We have to go get a dragon. It's the fastest way we can get to upper Burgess and back."

Elsa's mouth almost dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you right, I thought you said dragon."

Jack looked at Elsa. "Yes, I said dragon. Are you hearing impaired or something?" Elsa didn't say anything to that, she knew Jack was the only person who could help her find Anna. Even if it meant taking all his rude insults. Jack took Elsa's arm and started dragging her further into the institute.

"Wait, but outside is that way." Elsa said pointing to the huge double doors at the front of the institute.

Jack just ignored Elsa and dragged her further into the institute. After walking for what seemed like minutes straight, they found themselves outside an elevator. Jack opened the old fashioned gate and gestured Elsa to enter. Elsa noticed that there were only four buttons. Jack pushed the one that said R.

"So, why is the institute so big if your family is so small." Elsa asked.

"The institute is made to support two hundred Guardian families. In case there's a huge attack or other Guardians need help, they can come here. There are other institutes all over the world. Atlantis, Notre Dame, San Fransokyo." He listed a few more before stopping, "We are just the head of the Burgess institute." Jack added.

When they arrived, Elsa and Jack stepped out of the elevator. The roof wasn't actually a roof but more of the top floor covered in a glass dome. And within the dome, several cages covered the floor, with dragons asleep within them.

"Don't worry, we let them out during the day but at night we keep them inside." Jack said. She saw him looking at her reaction from the corner of her eye. But he clearly didn't notice her reaction was more that she was afraid of the dragons themselves, and not of the cages that kept them confined.

"Don't they eat humans?" she asked. After she said that out loud she regretted it because to Jack, she probably sounded like an idiot.

Contrary to what she thought, Jack laughed, "No, they eat fish and other wild animals like deer. Humans don't even notice them, they just see big birds flying around." Jack then reached in and pet a big black dragon. When he opened his eyes they were green, reminding her of Hiccup's eyes.

"Humans only see what they want to." Jack added as an afterthought.

"Toothless come on buddy, me and Elsa need you to take us to the Rock Trolls." The dragon flew out of Jack's hand and went to sit in the corner of his cage. Elsa couldn't believe her eyes, she thought she saw the dragon giving Jack a dirty look.

Elsa wasn't sure if the dragon could understand her but she still looked him in the eyes and said, "Please, it's for my sister. They're the only ones who can help."

Toothless went out of his corner and put his head under her hand. "It means he liked you," Jack whispered into her ear.

"It took me three years to get Toothless to warm-up to me like that." he added.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "It'll probably take me longer to warm-up to you than that."

Jack sounded like he was choking back a laugh. "I guess that means we're going then," he said obnoxiously. He turned to Toothless, "But do not tell Hiccup we took you out. He will personally kill me." Toothless gave Jack a glare that changed into a soft look when he looked back at Elsa.

Jack opened Toothless' cage to let him out. He looked much bigger than Elsa originally thought he was.

"How am I going to get on him? He's too bi-" Elsa was cut off from Jack lifting her up in a bridal style, then flying up to Toothless' back. He gently rested her between him and Toothless' head so she was between his hands and the reins.

"If that's what flying feels like, can we just take the train instead?" She was being serious but she felt Jack's body shake against her back while he laughed.

Jack pushed a button that was against the wall. The glass dome on the roof started to open up. "Okay, Toothless let's fly."

Toothless sprinted into the air faster than Elsa could breathe.

When they were high enough, he slowed down. The city lights of Burgess showed brightly against the night sky. Elsa thought it was beautiful. As she was enjoying the view, Toothless started to fly faster again.

"Hey Jack! Does he have to go this fast?" Elsa shouted. The wind was so loud and their speed didn't help.

"What? Did you say faster? Well okay." Jack said. He sounded very amused.

Jack did something with the reins that caused Toothless to go so fast. Toothless began doing tricks like going sideways and making sharp turns as he flew.

Elsa started off by screaming but then she became relieved when she noticed that she wasn't going to fall off. She started laughing along with Jack. "Let me show you something!" Jack shouted into her ear. They were still flying super-fast.

Jack let go of the reins and Elsa grabbed onto them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed. "Are you crazy?" Her body felt numb as fear flooded back into her.

Toothless did something she never expected him to do, he did a backflip. She screamed but when it was over, she started laughing of relief that she was still alive. "Jack that was amazing!" She shouted but when he didn't reply she looked behind her and noticed that he was gone.

She pulled Toothless' reins trying to stop him but he just flew faster. "Toothless stop! Jack is gone!" Elsa shouted. She was so numb from the adrenaline. Elsa tugged on Toothless' reins some more but when he didn't stop, she shoved them to the left hoping he would turn around. And to her surprise, he did.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She heard someone shout above her head. When she looked up, Jack was floating above them. She forgot that he could fly.

"I thought you were dead!" Elsa shouted back to him, flushed. Jack flew onto Toothless' back then took the reins from Elsa. "It's going to take a lot more than a dragon to kill me." Jack said.

Toothless started to descend towards the ground, heading towards a dark forest. In the middle of the tree's, there was an odd shape of a circle of rocks.

"Jack, where are we?" Elsa said. They were surrounded the rocks now, big rocks. Jack helped Elsa off of Toothless.

Ignoring Elsa, Jack directed his next words to the pile of rocks, "Okay we need to see Pabbie right now. This is an emergency."

Elsa stared at a tumbleweed fly by.

"Jack this is crazy, let's just go. No one is here." Elsa said. When she took Jack's arm to pull him to Toothless, the ground started to vibrate. To Elsa's surprise, it wasn't the ground but the rocks. They were shaking so hard it felt like there was an earthquake.

The rocks rolled into the center of the circle surrounding Elsa and Jack. Then suddenly, the rocks shifted into bodies.

"Don't scream," Jack whispered into Elsa's ear. She knew he said that because they were huge. Some of them were the size of an average car and looked down on both Jack and Elsa.

"Who dares disturb our slumber?" One of them said in its deep voice.

Jack never showed any sign of fear when he said, "We need to speak to Pabbie."

"We do not serve your kind, Guardian." The Rock Troll said to him.

"Please, this is very important." Elsa moved her eyes to look at Jack. She's never once heard him say please. He doesn't seem like the kind of person to have that word in his vocabulary.

"I'll listen to what he has to say."

Elsa turned around to see a Rock Troll. He was very old and was smaller than all the others, using a G-shaped golden staff to walk. When he spoke, all the other Rock Trolls stepped back. This reminded Elsa of a documentary she had once watched about wolves. So he was the alpha wolf, the one they respected, she thought.

"Pabbie, how are you?" Jack said looking less tense when he saw him.

Pabbie didn't answer Jack. Instead he turned to look at Elsa and said, "What is Elsa doing here?"

"Wait, you know my name?" Elsa said. Questions began coming back to her all at once.

"Of course I do. I was the one who put the spell on you that would make you forget your Guardianship." Pabbie said proudly.

"So she is a Guardian." Jack said, his tone filled with both question and fact. Since he was the one who believed she was a Guardian all along.

"Yes, you probably have a lot of questions so let me explain." Pabbie turned to Elsa and looked her directly in the eyes.

"When you were two years old after your father passed away, your mother came to me. She told me that Pitch Black attacked your family, killed your father then tried to take you but your mother escaped. She was desperate to protect you from Pitch but she wouldn't tell me why he wanted you. All she said was that she needed me to make you forget anything of our world and never mention to anyone that we saw her and you."

"As you would see it, your mind would instantly forget it. She said that she would fake your family's death and live amongst the human world to protect you from Pitch. I told her that creating a spell like that would take an immense amount of power and even with all that, it'll wear off when you become an adult. She told me she planned on telling you the truth by then, but I guess she never did since you're here now. I did it because your family has done a great deal for us Rock Trolls." Pabbie finished.

"What about Anna? What happened to her memories?" Elsa asked. Anna was probably so scared right now.

"Your mother was still pregnant with Anna when I saw you." Pabbie sighed. "I never did anything to her memories."

Elsa felt shocked. She felt so betrayed by her family. They had lied to her all her life. She took a step back then sat on the ground, not caring if she got dirt on Rapunzel's fine clothes. She couldn't move and she wouldn't cry so she just stared straight, looking at a dead leaf that was a few inches from her feet.

"Then who's Guardian family is she a part of?" Jack asked from above her.

"She's an Arendelle." Pabbie replied. He looked down at Elsa. "They were only trying to protect you."

Elsa still didn't reply. She continued to stare at the leaf.

"That makes sense. Pitch and the Arendelle family were killed in a fire sixteen years ago. Or so we all thought." Jack said.

He stood there thinking for a moment then put his hand on Elsa's shoulder, "So if the Arendelle family survived the fire then Pit-" But he never got to finish his sentence because, at that moment, hundreds of black shadow figures came out of all directions of the forest.

"We need to get out of here." Elsa heard Jack say. As he was pulling her to her feet, he whistled really loud without the use of any of his fingers, "Toothless come on!" Jack shouted.

"You'll never outrun them fast enough, come with me." Pabbie said. He led them behind a bush to a path that none of the Nightmares were coming from. "Follow this path, straight through the forest, you'll find yourself in downtown Burgess. But don't fly or they'll see you. Go quick."

Pabbie was pushing them to leave before he looked at Elsa, "Oh and find the Guardian Tadashi. He lives in the institute in San Fransokyo. He'll help you find your sister." Pabbie said.

"But what about you?" This was the first time Elsa spoke since she found out the truth. "Will you be okay?" Elsa said

"Trolls can't get Nightmare poisoning. They're probably here for us." Jack replied instead of Pabbie.

"Jack," Pabbie said. "Take this. It will protect you when you need it most." Pabbie handed Jack his G-shaped staff.

"But it's yours I can't-" Jack tried to say but was cut off when a Nightmare came out of the side and shoved Pabbie off the path.

Elsa pulled Toothless' reins which caused Toothless to start running through the path. "We have to go, Jack. He'll be okay." She could feel Jack tense up behind her but he didn't say anything.

The whole ride back was a silent one, Elsa wasn't in the mood to say anything and she assumed Jack wasn't either.

When they arrived back at the institute they were welcomed by Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida all standing at the door. Hiccup's arms were crossed.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST, YOU TOOK TOOTHLESS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?" He was turning red from anger.

"Don't worry he was fine, none of the Nightmare's got him or us." Jack said while he pet Toothless.

"Man in Moon." Rapunzel said. Elsa noticed that she said it almost like she was saying Oh my god.

"No, it's just me, Jack. But I've been told the resemblance is startling." Jack said sarcastically, he wasn't smiling, he seemed drained of energy. Elsa assumed that it was because seeing Pabbie risk the trolls had hurt him in a way. She had to hold herself back from putting an arm behind his back.

"Why can't you just grow up?" Hiccup said. This time he had turned completely red. He was furious with Jack.

"I don't want to grow up," said Jack. "I want to be an angstridden teenager who can't confront his own inner demons and takes it out verbally on other people instead."

Hiccup didn't say anything. His face softened which was a surprise to Elsa. She thought he would have been more furious by what he said.

"Whatever." Was all Hiccup said before heading inside with Merida.

Jack got off Toothless and started walking away from the institute.

"Where are you going?" Elsa shouted. "We need to find Tadashi."

Jack kept walking without a reply. "Don't worry, he gets like this sometimes when he's upset. He just needs to cool off. He'll probably be back in a couple hours." Rapunzel said.

They took Toothless back to his cage then went to the kitchen.

The kitchen was humongous, Elsa thought when she first entered. It appeared to be fit to make food for hundreds of people. Pots and pans hung up along the wall and there were multiple fridges, stoves, and sinks.

In the corner of the kitchen was a single booth, similar to a diner, which looked like it was for the chefs when they were on break.

Merida and Hiccup were sitting in the booth having a conversation about dragon shampoo brands while Rapunzel was standing in front of one of the stoves, apparently making soup.

"So, you're an Arendelle?" Rapunzel said. "I think we might be second cousins or something."

Rapunzel evidently didn't know how to cook, since she was making soup in a frying pan.

"Rapunzel, I'm not the best cook in the world but aren't you supposed to make soup in a pot?" Elsa questioned her softly.

"Don't worry, we ordered pizza." Merida said.

"But won't they question why they came to an abandoned school?" Elsa asked.

"No we order it so they would come outside the intersection, they don't question where we come from since there are many so houses around here." Merida said.

"You ordered pizza? But I'm making soup!" Rapunzel protested.

As Hiccup was getting up to go to the fridge, he put his hand on Rapunzel's shoulder. "Sis, I don't know how to put it, but you're an awful cook." He said trying not to smile.

Merida broke out laughing so hard. Hiccup took a soda out of the fridge and started drinking it.

"I know," Rapunzel said, "But I like to cook." She pouted.

"I like to dance in me underwear but ye don't see me doin' that." Merida said. Her heavy Scottish accent came out. Elsa almost forgot she had one since it goes away.

Hiccup started laughing so hard Elsa thought she saw soda come out of his nose. While he was tearing up, he checked his phone, "Pizza's here." he announced.

"I'll come with." Merida got up from her chair. Hiccup and Merida walked out of the kitchen still laughing about the previous conversation.

"So, you said you need to find Tadashi?" Rapunzel said. "Do you know anything about him?"

"Well, all I know is that he lives in the San Fransokyo institute." Elsa said.

"Good thing that's half an hour's flight away. We can go in the morning." Rapunzel said. Elsa's heart still felt broken from all the lies Anna kept from her but she wanted to find her anyway.

"No, we're going tonight." Jack walked into the kitchen with a piece of paper. He laid it out on the table showing it to Rapunzel and Elsa. It read Mochi's Birthday Party with today's date written on it. It was hosted at some place called Lucky Cat Café in San Fransokyo.

"This is great Jack but how does this help us in any way at all?" Elsa asked.

Jack just pointed at a small part of the paper it read Security Guards: Tadashi Hamada.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Garden

"Since this is a fairies party we can't dress like Guardians or they won't let us in."

They were in Rapunzel's room getting ready. Rapunzel's room was huge, about the size of Elsa's apartment alone. It had its own bathroom and walk-in closet. The room was painted with different sun designs and lanterns, along with a purple background, that Elsa thought suited Rapunzel's personality perfectly.

Elsa noticed that Rapunzel had a tendency to pull apart her closet every time she needed an outfit.

"How do you know it's a fairies party?" Elsa asked.

Rapunzel was holding a green dress with long sleeves. "Merida! This is perfect for you!" She shouted. Merida's room was down the hall across Rapunzel's.

Merida stepped in and took the dress. On her way out, she mumbled, "Thank you."

"The fairy symbol was on the invitation. But warlocks, mermaids, and other mystical creatures go too. A lot of time we find Nightmares at these parties." Rapunzel said, answering Elsa's question.

Rapunzel tossed Elsa a light blue dress that matched her eyes. "Here, this doesn't fit me anymore but it looks perfect for you, go try it on."

Elsa tried on the dress, she thought it showed too much skin which made her uncomfortable. "Why do we have to dress like this anyways?"

"They only let in the Guardians who blend well. They don't want Guardians to make a scene with someone who's breaking the law." Rapunzel replied.

Rapunzel saw Elsa's confusion then said, "Guardians don't just kill Nightmares. We're also like police, we take care of any non-human who breaks the law. Like fairies who steal children or warlocks who cast spells on humans."

Elsa understood but she was still focused on how revealing her dress was. "Do you have a sweater I could wear over this or something?"

Rapunzel gave her an intense glare like she just broke the law. Guardians are also fashion police, Elsa thought then smiled to herself.

Rapunzel threw her a cardigan. It was almost completely see through except for the white stringy snowflake designs that covered it.

Elsa felt slightly better wearing it, but she still felt exposed. She didn't bother telling that to Rapunzel, though.

When Elsa was done fixing her clothes, she French-braided her hair then put it up into its usual lofty bun.

"Okay, you guys ready to go?" Merida said, standing at the door. She was in the green dress Rapunzel gave her. Her hair was still in its uncombed, red curls.

The same time Elsa said, "Yes." Rapunzel replied, "No, I need to change my dress again and do my make-up."

Rapunzel was in a purple dress that complimented her blonde hair. Her make-up was almost perfect to every detail, Elsa had no idea why she had to do it again.

Merida went to Rapunzel and pulled her out of the chair. "Come on lass, we've got to go, we don't have all day." Merida said.

* * *

They all met by the main stairs of the institute.

Elsa saw Jack and Hiccup already waiting there. Elsa overheard them having a deep discussion about which weapon was better for battle.

Hiccup was wearing black jeans and a green sweatshirt that complimented his green eyes. While Jack was wearing brown pants and a blue hoodie. His brown hair was in its usual unorderly fashion, falling into his eyes.

When they looked up they stopped their discussion. "You girls take forever." Hiccup said.

When Elsa reached the bottom of the stairs, Jack said, "Nice dress." He lazily eyed her from head to toe before walking up to her. He was inches from her face. Elsa noticed that his eyes were a light shade of brown that had a golden ring around the pupil.

"Was that a compliment?" For some strange reason, Elsa felt like she succeeded.

"Just needs one more thing." Jack reach his hands to Elsa's hair and started taking out a few pins. Her bun fell back to its original French-braid which rested on the right side of her shoulder.

"Perfect."

"Jack stop foolin' around with the girl." Merida said. Elsa wondered what she meant by that.

Hiccup walked to the front doors and opened them. Toothless and another dragon were sitting in the front of the institute. "Merida and I will ride with Toothless, you and Rapunzel will ride with Stormfly." He said it directly to Elsa.

Elsa couldn't help but notice that he didn't mention where Jack would sit. "What about Jack?"

"Jack will fly alongside." Hiccup said. "If he can keep up."

"Oh, I can keep up," Jack said confidently. "I just don't know about you guys."

As Elsa was placing herself on Stormfly's back, she couldn't help but notice that the filthy schoolyard ahead of them, would constantly change from dead grass to a beautiful green garden, and back.

As she stared long enough the garden began to show brightly. All colors of flowers were revealed, with bright fireflies flying throughout it.

A path led from the institute's double doors to the front of Hawthorn street. The garden was between the path.

When Elsa blinked, the garden just disappeared. The beautiful garden that she was looking at instantly turned back into the ugly schoolyard in front of the institute.

"Hurry up." Jack said. "We don't have all day."

Elsa climbed up on Stormfly's back.

"What were you looking at?" Rapunzel asked from behind her. They were already on Stormfly's back halfway to San Fransokyo. "Back at the institute?"

"I thought I saw a garden in front of the schoolyard." Elsa said. "But obviously I was seeing things. The front of the schoolyard is full of dead grass and trees." Elsa said almost matter-of-factly.

Rapunzel paused for a moment, "What you saw was the institute's garden," she said. "Humans only see an ugly schoolyard. I guess that magic Pabbie put on you is wearing off more and more."

A few meters ahead of them, Jack and Hiccup were betting on who could fly faster.

"Who do you think will win?" Rapunzel asked.

"Obviously Toothless." Elsa said confidently. "He flies super fast and he's so much bigger."

Jack turned around and looked Elsa in the eyes, he smiled right at her as if he heard what she said. But they were quite far away so it wasn't likely.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Rapunzel said like she was trying to hold in a laugh.

Jack and Toothless starting flying super fast. They flew quite far away from Stormfly.

"They're idiots." Rapunzel said.

Jack was winning the race to Elsa's surprise. "Why? Jack is winning!" Elsa almost shouted. She was cheering for him when Rapunzel said, "They're flying passed our destination."

"Oh." Elsa stopped cheering, "Guys!" She shouted as loud as possible but they were too far to hear.

"Don't worry, they'll notice we stopped." Rapunzel started to land Stormfly.

When they reached the ground, they found an alleyway with enough room for Stormfly and Toothless to wait. They waited about ten minutes before the other three arrived. The sleep deprivation was beginning to get to Elsa.

Elsa saw Rapunzel glared at Hiccup then Jack, "What took you guys so long?" Toothless landed right beside Stormfly, giving Merida and Hiccup just enough room to get off his back.

"We've been waiting for hours." Rapunzel emphasized. Elsa turned to look at Rapunzel when she said that, but nobody said a word. They ignored her like they expected her to say something like that.

Jack landed himself right next to Elsa.

He put his arm over her shoulder, "So who's ready to party?" He said.

He was leaning a bit of his weight on her which she found uncomfortable so she shifted to her left, making his arm fall to his side.

"Jack, we're not here to party." Hiccup said, "We're here to find Tadashi and ask him about Elsa's sister. The sooner we find her, the sooner Elsa can go home." Hiccup glared at Elsa then began walking forward.

Merida and Rapunzel followed him. They were having a discussion on make-up. Rapunzel was doing all of the talking.

"What about the dragons?" Elsa tried to say to everyone but they were already a few meters ahead walking to Lucky Cat Café.

"They're trained." Jack said as they were walked side by side a few meters behind everyone. "They'll stay there and come when we need them."

Elsa understood before saying, "I don't think Hiccup likes me very much."

"No, he's like that with everyone." Jack smiled. "Plus he doesn't like the idea of me being interested in any girl."

Elsa didn't say anything, she just looked at him.

"Hiccup always thought I'd end up with Rapunzel, but we both like each other as siblings. I've lived with them for almost a decade, anyway." Jack said in thought.

"Normally the older brother wouldn't want you near his younger sister." Elsa added.

Jack just laughed before getting serious again. They walked within the alleyways of San Fransokyo. Elsa was surprised to hear cars still driving, it was almost midnight.

"Listen, do not eat or drink anything. Fairy food can cause so much more damage than what you humans call alcohol." Jack said. He turned his face to Elsa as they were walking. "No matter what happens, I will protect you, even if my life depends on it."

Elsa was silent for a moment before saying, "Thank you." She didn't know what to say, it was odd hearing him say this but she knew it was their job as Guardians, to risk their lives for others.


	5. Chapter 5 - Lucky Cat Cafe

Ahead of them, Elsa saw a large, neon blue sign that read Lucky Cat Café in bold letters. Her heart hammered in her chest, this was the closest chance she had to find Anna.

When they walked near the "café," ironically EDM was blasting down the street. She couldn't believe it came from Lucky Cat Café.

The inside of the café was dark. She couldn't see anything through the clear glass windows except smoke and flashing blue lights. There were a few people standing outside smoking cigarettes but they had an odd smell, not like tobacco but more like fruit.

All five of them stepped through the glass double doors to find a club-like space.

Inside, Elsa could see much better. There was a bar in the back of the room where many fairies sat. The bartender had six hands and was using them to make drinks. The fairies at the bar were eating something that looked like multi-colored berries, and each had different colored drinks in strange cups. Elsa saw that some of the drinks were smoking or on fire. There was a dance floor with all different kinds of creatures dancing. In front of the dance floor, there were tables and couches for people to sit.

At the door, where they stood, there was a red carpet which led to a security guard letting people in and out. When they reached the security guard he let them in without question.

Jack put his arm on Elsa's waist. With the number of people dancing and walking around, it was easy to get pulled into the crowd.

"Welcome to my party, Guardians!" A man who looked about Elsa's age said.

"To what do I owe this pleasure." He took Elsa's hand and looked her in the eyes before laying a kiss on the outer part of her small hand. He had black hair and black eyes and looked part Asian. He was wearing a black baseball cap that had a symbol that looked like a capital N on it.

Hiccup was the first to speak, "You must be Mochi." Hiccup shook his hand. "We're looking for the Guardian Tadashi. He's part of the security here."

"We had security?" Mochi said slightly dazed. He kept glancing at Elsa with a smile on his face.

Hiccup just ignored him and turned to the group, "Merida and I are going to try to find the head of security!" Hiccup shouted. Elsa was finding it hard to hear him over all the loud music. "So we can ask where Tadashi is." He then grabbed Merida's wrist and pulled her behind him.

Moments later Elsa lost sight of them through all the people.

"I'm gonna go dance!" Rapunzel almost hopped away. She went in the direction of the dance floor.

Elsa was left with Jack but when she turned to him, he was smiling but not at her. He was smiling at a fairy who was sitting at the bar. She had blue, green, and yellow scales covering her body. She was also smiling back at him.

"I'm also going to see if I can find some evidence." He said before walking away from her.

"But- what should I do?" She grabbed Jack's arm.

"I don't care. Entertain yourself with all the guys you attract." Jack pulled his arm out of Elsa's hand before leaving.

When Elsa was left alone, she went to sit on an empty couch. There was a mini coffee table in the middle and other people sitting on the couches having their own conversation.

She knew she should have been thinking about Anna or finding Tadashi but she couldn't help think about Jack. The way he had been so sure about protecting her before the party but so eager to ditch her for that fairy when they arrived.

* * *

"Can I get an Evil Queen's Apple Martini?" Rapunzel said to the bartender. She sat at the bar exhausted from what felt like hours of dancing. She had no idea where her other friends went but she wasn't worried, she could handle herself.

"What?" The brown eyed bartender yelled over the music. He had brown hair and a goatee which Rapunzel thought was cute.

Rapunzel repeated her order before the bartender said, "Sorry about that. I hate the loud music."

He handed her the boiling red drink. She was thinking about how to find Tadashi and decided to give the bartender a shot and ask him if he knows anything since he kept smoldering at her.

She saw his eyes look towards something behind her. She turned around to see who it was and noticed that it was the Stabbington brothers.

She knew what they looked like because they served their time in jail after her parents put them there. The only thing Rapunzel knew about them is that they were Guardians who teamed up to steal human artifacts and sell them for Nightmare sand.

As Rapunzel was still looking at them she noticed the bartender jumped over the bar and walked up to the Stabbington brothers. Before she could realize what was happening the bartender punched one of the brothers in the face.

She had to think fast, the Stabbington brothers could seriously hurt the idiot bartender. She noticed the other Stabbington brother pull him off and begin to kick him in the gut on the floor.

She jumped over the bar into the section where the other bartenders stood shocked. The Stabbington brothers slammed the bartender's face into the same spot she just sat moments ago.

Think, think, think. Rapunzel was trying to find something, some kind of weapon she could use to stop them.

A frying pan was left out to dry near all the cups. She didn't know how or why it got there but she knew it was, in her mind, perfect.

She pulled out the only moon dust she had left in her pocket from her last fight. It was just enough.

She sprinkled it on the frying pan before taking her biggest swing at the first Stabbington brother. He was punching the bartender in the face before he instantly dropped to a deep sleep.

The second Stabbington brother turned around and saw Rapunzel standing there with her golden glowing frying pan. He smacked it out of her hand before taking a knife and holding it to her throat.

"Guardian," he sneered. "Pitch never said anything about Guardians being at this party." He dug the knife slightly deeper against her throat. "I guess he wouldn't mind me killing you."

Rapunzel saw the bartender pick up the frying pan. He was about to hit the Stabbington brother before an arrow shot past him, out of nowhere.

It hit the Stabbington brother's hand. Right then, the bartender smacked him in the face with the frying pan. The Stabbington brother fell on the floor next to his other brother.

The bartender was about the faint on the floor but Rapunzel caught him. She saw Merida and Hiccup run up to them.

"Rapunzel, why ye pickin' bar fights? We're here on busines-" Merida then stopped speaking when she noticed the bartender.

Hiccup went to the bartender's other side to help Rapunzel carry him.

* * *

Someone sat beside Elsa on the couch. When she looked to see who it was she saw that it was Mochi holding two drinks. He handed her one before asking, "Why is such a beautiful girl like you sitting here all alone?"

Elsa didn't answer. She looked at Jack who was sitting across from her at the bar next to the fairy. His face was on her neck and she couldn't tell if he was kissing her or not. She looked away. She didn't want to know. She didn't care.

"Boyfriend problems?" Mochi said when he noticed Elsa looking at Jack. He put his arm on the back of her seat before moving closer to Elsa.

"He's not my boyfriend." Elsa was annoyed. She moved slightly away from Mochi and was glad when he didn't try to get any closer to her.

"But you like him?" Mochi teased. "I see the way you look at him."

Anger boiled in Elsa. She's never liked anyone before so she didn't know what it felt like. She promised herself she wouldn't fall for anyone until after Anna was eighteen. Her main focus was taking care of Anna.

"You like him." He began poking her with the hand that wasn't holding his drink. She tried to ignore him but she couldn't.

When she looked back at Jack, he was kissing the fairy girl. She felt empty when she saw that. So, this is what Merida meant when she said stop fooling around with her. Jack was a flirt and everything he's done with her was fake. That's just who he was.

Oh well. Elsa thought. She tried not to feel like a deflated balloon.

She started gulping her drink down fast. The smoking blue liquid disappeared in a matter of seconds. She burped a chunk of smoke before beginning to laugh. She couldn't stop laughing and she didn't know why. She knew her eyes were bulging with fear but she continued to laugh. She tried to grab Mochi but instead she grabbed his glass. It fell to the floor but no liquid spilled out.

He picked it up and looked into his glass. The smirk on his face dropped before he looked at Elsa with a shocked expression.

He stood up from the couch, "Okay, no more playing." He grabbed Elsa's wrist and pulled her out of the couch. "You need to come with me now."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT WACK?" Elsa said as she walked forward almost bumping into a fairy.

Mochi smiled to that, "I think you mean Jack and he's completely fine."

She didn't believe him, so she turned and started walking in the opposite direction. She saw Jack kissing the fairy and it made her really mad. She didn't know who she was angry at. Jack wasn't her boyfriend.

Mochi tried to grab her but that didn't stop Elsa from pulling her wrist out of his and then shoving the fairy off of Jack by her wings.

"Official Guardian busy. Sowwy, I need to talk to Wackass." Elsa said to the fairy still dazed. The fairy glared at Elsa then got out of her seat and flew away.

Jack turned to Elsa's direction, he looked pissed off but his expression changed when he saw her. Elsa began wobbling away from him before he grabbed her and picked her up in bridal style.

"Silly Duck!" Elsa said as she was brushing her fingers through his brown hair, "I can walk."

"I know." He whispered to her. His face was turning purple and his eyes were beautiful at this very moment. Elsa leaned in to kiss him but stopped half way forgetting what she was doing. She eventually buried her face into his chest and closed her eyes for a few moments.

When Elsa opened her eyes, they were still at the bar, Mochi whispered to the bartender who handed him another drink.

This one was red and it was literally on fire. The smoke that came from the fire in the glass was green.

"WOW. PRETTY COLORS." Elsa said with curiosity in her eyes. "What is that?"

"This is for you, it's going to make you feel much better since you gulped that blue gumbo down so fast." Mochi said. He began giving Elsa the drink.

After she drank it, she felt much better. She could control her spontaneous laughing. But she had the heaviest headache and the music wasn't helping. She started moaning from the pain in her head.

She blanked out completely for a moment and forgot about everything what's happened to her so far.

"Anna?" she mumbled, "I had the most messed up dream. There were talking rocks and really attractive soldiers who called themselves Guardians and-" she opened her eyes.

"Hello!" Mochi said smirking at her.

"Aw, man!" Part of her hoped it was a dream.

"Come with me." Mochi said to Jack who was still carrying Elsa.

"I thought I told you not to drink anything." Jack smiled at Elsa. He looked relieved for some reason.

"It's not like you were there to stop me." She said bitterly. "You were too busy sucking on that fairy's face."

She felt Jack tense. His face showed an expression Elsa has never seen from him before. He didn't say anything after that, just continued to follow Mochi through the crowd of dancers. Jack looked pissed off.

"What happened?" Rapunzel popped out of nowhere. She and Hiccup were holding an unconscious guy with a goatee. Merida was behind them, she was cleaning one of her arrows with a part of her dress.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jack said.

Mochi responded with, "She chugged a blue Gumbo." Then continued to lead them.

"Jack, are you okay?" Elsa heard Rapunzel ask.

But Jack only responded with, "Yeah." Before continuing to follow Mochi.

He led them to a back door with bold letters that read SFIT on it. They were in the far back of the building where the music wasn't as loud and the room wasn't as dark because the bathrooms were located here.

Mochi took out a set of a hundred-or-so keys that all looked the same. After three seconds of flipping through them, he opened the door.

The door opened up to a dark set of stairs that led so far down the five couldn't see the bottom.

"No way in hell are we going down there." Hiccup said.

"Afraid of the dark? Hiccup grow up." Jack mocked Hiccup before he began walking down the stairs. Elsa was still in his arms, she knew she could walk herself but she enjoyed the comfort of being held, especially right now.

After minutes of walking down, they all arrived at the bottom. Mochi switched on a set of lights that turned on in a straight-line order, to reveal a high-tech looking hallway. Everything was metallic or glass.

"Guardians," Mochi said. "Welcome to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology."


	6. Chapter 6 - San Fransokyo Institute

"My name is Baymax. I am your personal healthcare companion."

Elsa was sitting on the couch in the corner of the room. She was left alone with a white fluffy balloon that wouldn't stop talking.

"My scans show that you have a mild headache and post-blue gumbo symptoms." Baymax said to Elsa. "It can be treated with a quiet space and rest."

Rapunzel was sitting on the other couch, just to the left of where Elsa and Baymax were sitting. The bartender's head rested on her lap.

At the other end of the room, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup were all talking to Mochi. Although their voices were so low, Elsa could still hear them.

"What do you mean your name's really Tadashi?" Hiccup almost shouted. He looked furious, the way he had when he first saw Elsa. "Then who the hell is Mochi?" Elsa could tell Hiccup was trying to stay calm from the news he had just learned.

"Oh, Mochi is my cat." Tadashi said. "You never asked for my name. Just assumed I was Mochi so I went along with it." Tadashi smiled slyly.

As if on cue, a small and round Japanese bobtail cat; with brown, black and white fur stepped out. He meowed before walking away. Elsa had to hold herself back from getting up and squishing the cat in her arms. He was so cute, she thought.

Jack stepped in, "Why didn't you just say who you were? Save us all this trouble." Jack gestured Elsa and Rapunzel on the couches. When his brown eyes met her blue ones, he flushed.

"I needed to make sure you wouldn't blow my cover. And I needed to see what you really wanted from me before telling you who I was." Tadashi said.

"I'm still impressed. Ye host parties above yewr institute. Nightmares will never know. And they'll just come to you." Merida said. She sounded awed by Tadashi.

"Elsa is extremely strong. I don't think she realizes her gift from the moon." Tadashi said almost ignoring Merida's comment completely but he still gave her a smile. Elsa looked up then, she couldn't tell what he meant by a gift from the moon.

"Of course she doesn't know her gift. She only found out she was a Guardian yesterday!" Jack yelled at Tadashi. Elsa shivered. Jack's furiousness frightened her.

She got up and walked over to them. "What do you mean gift?" She was curious why Jack was so bothered.

"Your gift is an elemental gift. The gift of ice I'm assuming." Tadashi said to her. "You froze my drink when you were upset."

Elsa stood shocked. "How do you know it wasn't just the drink or someone else?" She knew there was no possible way it could have been someone else but she couldn't stand the idea of having to be responsible for powers.

"When you got angry at me, you slammed my drink on the floor but nothing spilled out. When I went to pick it up, the drink was frozen." Tadashi put one of his arms on her shoulder, clearly trying to comfort her but it wasn't working. "It had to be you."

Elsa moved away from Tadashi causing his hand to fall back to his side. Jack took her hand in his, it was warm. She held the stinging tears that were threatening to fall down her cold face.

"We can talk about this later, for now, we need to find Elsa's sis-" Jack was cut off.

"What's going on here?" A woman stepped through the glass doors with a boy who looked about twelve. "Who are these people Tadashi?" She looked at the group then Rapunzel sitting on the couch at the other end of the high-tech room.

"Our fellow Guardian neighbors from the Burgess institute." Tadashi exclaimed.

"Aunt Cass, can I go now?" The younger boy asked. He reminded Elsa of Tadashi, he looked identical except for the obvious age difference.

"No, Hiro you can't go." Aunt Cass said to Hiro. "You're still in so much trouble for bot-fighting again."

"He was bot-fighting again?" Tadashi looked towards the younger boy, betrayal filled his eyes.

"Eh hem," Hiccup coughed. His green eyes looked nervous.

"Oh yes, that's right. You're here on Guardian business. What is it you guys need exactly?" Tadashi said giving Hiccup a patient look.

Elsa took her hand out of Jack's before saying, "I need to find my sister." She said it with strength in her voice which surprised her because she felt tense saying this.

"The Rock Trolls told us to come to you." Hiccup said. "They said you could help track Elsa's sister."

"We'll talk about this later Tadashi." Aunt Cass pinched one of Hiro's ears and used it to pull him out of the room.

Elsa couldn't tell before but now she noticed that Guardians had distinguishing features that were different from humans. They had an unnoticeable yellowish glow to them. They were brighter and more beautiful than the average person, especially their eyes. Elsa wondered if she had that yellowish glow to her.

"Wait, you actually went to the Rock Trolls? That's some serious stuff." Tadashi said. "Baymax can help with tracking your sister."

"The marshmallow excuse of a caregiver?" Merida cut in pointing at Baymax who was playing with Mochi the cat.

Tadashi looked offended. "For your information, I created that marshmallow and it's the only way Elsa can track her sister." He turned to Elsa and explained, "If you two are biological sisters then your blood can help me track any other person around the world with the same blood as you."

"Then let's do this. Take all the blood you need." Elsa held out her palm to Tadashi.

Tadashi called Baymax over and began doing something with his programming chip. Elsa noticed Jack hadn't spoken in a while, when she looked at him, his brown eyes were glaring at Tadashi.

"Guys, I'm going to take the bartender back to our institute. He needs to be cared for until he wakes up." said Rapunzel.

Hiccup agreed before helping her take the bartender to Stormfly who was still patiently waiting, a few blocks away.

Elsa made a squeal as Tadashi took her blood. It was only just a drop but she was more surprised than in pain. He put the drop of blood on a plastic chip and inserted it into Baymax's heart. His eyes began to glow green before they displayed a transparent projection screen of the whole world.

There were only two red dots displayed on the map. One was in San Fransokyo and the other was in Notre Dame, which was luckily very close by.

"We need to go now." Elsa was already rushing to the door before Jack grabbed her arm.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Jack held her hand tight. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, not after what just happened upstairs." It sounded acidic to Elsa.

This made her furious. He was the one who was kissing a fairy when he was supposed to take care of her.

She tore her hand out of his with force. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you to babysit me. You're not my boyfriend."

The moment the words slipped her mouth, she regretted it instantly. Her whole body fell into a senseless feeling, making her insides feel like a jar of melted chocolate.

She saw Jack flinch at the word _boyfriend_. She thought she saw something in his eyes, anger.

"Clearly, you do need a babysitter because you're too much of an _idiot_ to take care of yourself." Jack responded bitterly. He dropped his eye contact with her and looked away.

The room was momentarily silent, the tension between Jack and Elsa sizzled like soda in a can. She could feel hatred radiate off him.

"Guys I'm back. Rapunzel went home with the bar guy. Where are we going?" Hiccup said at the door.

Elsa's shoulders dropped as she let out the breath she'd been holding. She thanked the heavens above that Hiccup came back. Any longer and she swore the intense, unpleasant awkwardness would have killed her.

"Notre Dame," she said.

* * *

Rapunzel was starting to get really bored staring at the sleeping bartender. She was playing around with her pet chameleon, who for some reason kept on giving him dirty looks.

Pascal kept staring at the bartender before eventually sticking her tongue in his ear.

His eyes shot open, "What? Where am I? What's going on?"

"You got injured from fighting the Stabbington brothers." Rapunzel said. "What did they do to you to make you so angry?"

"They stole something from me and gave it to Pitch Black." The bartender said. His head was still on her lap and he still had some leftover dried-up blood on his shirt from the fight.

"Pitch Black?" Rapunzel said, "We're looking for him. We think he kidnapped one of our friend's sister."

"I want to help. Anything to get back at Pitch Black." The bartender said.

"What's your name?" asked Rapunzel.

"Flynn Rider. What about you?" he asked carelessly.

Rapunzel was sure he was a Guardian, she could sense it in the way he held himself and by the slight glow he and every Guardian had.

"Rapunzel."

"Gesundheit." Flynn said which Rapunzel thought of as slightly rude. She glared at him.

"Where am I?" He said to her, disregarding her stare.

They were sitting on a couch in the institute's lounge room. A big fireplace was in the center, surrounded by comfortable couches. The orange glow from the fireplace made Rapunzel's waist length delicate blonde hair look like it was on fire.

"You're at the institute in Burgess. You can stay here as long as you need and can leave whenever you feel like it. There's plenty of space." Rapunzel said excitedly.

She was glad there was another boy at the institute who wasn't her brother or someone she saw as her brother. They rarely ever got to see other people because they were always fighting off Nightmare's that's why she was so happy meeting Elsa.

"I was put in an orphanage when Pitch killed my parents. It sucks being raised within the human world, seeing things other people don't." She didn't understand why he was opening up to her but didn't stop him. "I eventually got taken in by the Stabbington brothers before Pitch Black hired them to do his dirty work. That's why I want to get my revenge and that's why you saw me punch them at the bar."

"That's awful Flynn, I'm so sorry-" Rapunzel was cut off when some people walked through the institute's main doors.

When Rapunzel realized it was her parents and Merida's family, she promptly pushed Flynn off her lap even though they weren't doing anything wrong.

"Ouch that hurt." he said while rubbing his forehead, getting up from the ground.

Rather than greeting Rapunzel, Elinor, Merida's mother and also the head of the institute, went straight to interrogation. "Who is this?"

"Flynn Rider, he wants to help us find Pitch Black." Rapunzel tried to ease the information when telling the parents. Elinor's face was solid and she looked enraged.

"The institute is always open to any Guardian, of course." Fergus, Merida's father said while he put an arm around his wife. He smiled at Flynn. Rapunzel could see he was trying to hide his tenseness since they all knew how Elinor was about strangers.

"Where is everyone?" Rapunzel's mother asked. She was standing beside her husband.

"There's a lot I need to update you guys on." Rapunzel said nervously.

* * *

Baymax led them to a dark alley in Notre Dame. It was almost 4 a.m. but Elsa wasn't tired. Her veins were pumped with adrenaline, excited to finally find Anna after all this time.

They were walking towards an old factory building. It wasn't raining outside but rather drizzling. They hid Toothless and Stormfly in another alley so they could hide, but close enough so they'd have easy access in case they needed a quick escape.

Tadashi and Baymax were leading the way while Elsa and Jack stayed behind their tracks. He was certainly still agitated with her because he would not look at her, no matter how many times her cyan blue eyes glanced at him.

Hiccup and Merida were walking a few meters behind them with their weapons ready.

Elsa wanted to apologize to Jack. And was right about to but Tadashi stopped walking when he reached the door of the building. "This is where I leave you all. I would stay to fight but I better get home to my family. The San Fransokyo Institute needs me."

Elsa looked at Tadashi but her eyes traveled back to Jack. He was analyzing the door, probably thinking of a way to break in with the least amount of noise.

She then turned to Tadashi and hugged him. "Thank you so much for all your help."

The hug lasted a few seconds. When Elsa was about to take her arms out of his, she felt a slight jab at the front of her chest. Tadashi froze in her arms, releasing his heavy body weight onto her, slightly dragging her down.

For a moment the world stopped, Elsa only felt herself breathe, which was painful. Confusion spread throughout her mind and body. She felt Jack's arms wrap around her and pull her away from Tadashi who instantly fell to his knees.

She had a full view of him now. There was a black knife right through his chest. The knife began moving until it turned to black sand and fell down Tadashi's body.

His eyes were staring behind her at nothing. He was breathing heavily like he was suffocating under water. Elsa felt something wet fall down her face, she touched it then looked down at her hands. Her own bitter tears.

Jack knelt down in front of her and was saying something but she couldn't hear anything. The world was going in slow motion. When she looked down at what Jack was doing to her, he was wrapping something around her stomach. She must have got stabbed with the knife too, but she couldn't feel it. The only thing she felt was Tadashi's eyes staring into nothing.

She saw Merida and Hiccup from the corner of her eye. They were looking around trying to find where the knife came from. Jack said something to her again but she couldn't hear him from all the ringing in her ears.

She's never witnessed anyone she cared about, get murdered before. This made her think of Anna and what if she never had a chance to live, being brutally murdered like this.

As the world gradually spun back into normal time, Elsa saw Baymax pick up Tadashi and quickly fly away.

The black sand that was motionless under Tadashi began to _slither_ towards them. Elsa hadn't noticed before but the sand was almost slimy, not the normal way grains of sand should be. It turned into a human figure before finally forming into a man.

Beside her, she heard Jack inhale a deep breath.

"Pitch."

* * *

"Stop," Tadashi said to Baymax. He was flying the both of them super fast towards San Fransokyo but Tadashi knew he wasn't going to make it. "Put me down in that alley." He pointed to the nearest dark alley with almost all the strength left.

"We can save you. There's a thirty-percent chance at saving your life if we get you home." Baymax sounded almost sad to Tadashi's ears. But Tadashi knew that was impossible since robots couldn't feel.

"Call Hiro through video chat." Tadashi ordered, now landed in the alley. Tadashi leaned his back against the wall. He was falling asleep.

Baymax did as he was told. Hiro's face popped up on Baymax's belly. "Hey it's Hiro, I'm not able to take the chat right now. Leave a message, I'll get back to you." Hiro's face looked younger and his hair was shorter then it was now. Tadashi knew he made that voicemail a few months ago in the summer.

"Hiro, something happened at Notre Dame. We were unexpectedly attacked by Pitch." Tadashi began coughing, he knew that his time was almost up.

"I love you and aunt Cass. You need to know this. I'd do anything for you guys, that's why I made Baymax. Hiro, you may not know this now, but as a Guardian, you are going to help so many people. Never give up, Hiro. Even when it feels like the world has turned on you. You can do anything you set your mind towards," He smiled at the camera, tears falling down his face. "When you feel stuck, just use that big brain of yours to think your way out, look for a new angle! You're going to make it kid."

Tadashi hung up and closed his eyes to rest.


	7. Chapter 7 - Pitch Black

Merida put herself in front of Elsa and Jack, covering Elsa's full view of Pitch Black. She shot her bow at Pitch's stomach but it only went through him and out the other end. A small amount of sand poured down his stomach to reveal a hole. Eventually, the sand slithered back to his body making his chest whole again. He evidently had some sort of immortal power.

Pitch shoved Merida aside with no effort at all.

Elsa looked at Pitch for the first time, really looked at him. The man who's apparently killed many people, the man who likely stole her sister from her, looked nothing like the way she expected him to look. The name Pitch Black sounded so sinister to her, but the man standing in front her looked as ordinary as any middle-aged man could get.

To Elsa, she thought he had the face of an average looking man with a little bit of stubble. Someone who could have been a father, a businessman, just anyone else but who they claimed he was.

The only thing that made him different from the other Guardians was his glow. Instead of the usual golden glow, Elsa noticed a faint gray glow diffuse off him.

Elsa got up from the ground. She knew she wouldn't get Anna back unless they did something. They had no choice but to fight this man.

She concentrated on Pitch, trying to make her voice stern, "What have you done with my sister?"

"Sister?" Pitch looked astounded as if he had no idea what she was talking about, until his face changed completely, "You and Anna are sisters?" Pitch said to himself then he looked right at her. Elsa saw his eyes shine yellow with anger. "You,"

She took a step back, startled bumping into Jack.

"You're the Arendelle I've been looking for. You're the one who's been affected by the Moon. I should have known before, your hair is a dead giveaway." Elsa noticed he had a slight accent to the way he spoke, something British.

As quick as a flash, Pitch flew to Elsa, grabbed her roughly by her dress, and started to fly away.

All Elsa could hear was her voice in the background, as if it weren't even her screaming.

She looked down at her friends, Jack was the only one who was chasing after Pitch. She knew Merida and Hiccup were running to Toothless so they could also fly after them.

"Elsa!" She heard Jack shout distantly from behind them, though she couldn't see him anymore because Pitch was flying her in the opposite direction.

She looked down, they were extremely high up. Her head felt a rapid sensation of sickness, which caused her heart to drop in her chest.

Pitch abruptly moved to the side. Elsa turned to see what the caused the sudden change in direction. Jack had slammed himself into Pitch and they were now fighting. Elsa's felt butterflies lift off in her stomach, at least if she fell he would catch her.

But Jack wasn't paying attention to her, his eyes were completely on Pitch. He struck Pitch in the face so hard, Pitch released his grip on Elsa.

As she was screaming, falling backward to her sudden death, she looked up at Pitch and Jack fighting. Jack didn't even look at her. For a moment, she thought he wanted her to die, then something swooped in and caught her.

It was Toothless. He caught her dress with his claws while Merida and Hiccup were riding his back.

"What about Jack?" Elsa said as they landed. She knew she shouldn't care about what happened to him, but curiosity filled her.

"He can handle himself," Hiccup replied with a stern voice. "Let's go find your sister."

Elsa looked up and saw Jack and Pitch still fighting. It looked like Jack was winning. He was using his staff to block Pitch's attacks.

"Okay let's go."

* * *

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT?" Elinor looked like she was about to faint. She used one of the couch's armrest to hold herself up.

"So where are they now?" Rapunzel's father asked her.

Rapunzel sighed. "They're in Notre Dame."

"Good, that's not too far," Elinor said as if she was trying to calm herself.

"We can go pick them up. On the way, we can take Flynn home."

Rapunzel hesitated, "He doesn't really have a home. He's an orphan."

"Punz!" Flynn shouted quietly. Rapunzel knew that what she said was meant to be a private but she didn't know what else to say.

"No, it's fine. All Guardians are welcome here. You're not the only orphan. Jack has no parents too." Merida's father said while he was smiling. He put an arm around Elinor as if to sooth her about adding more kids to the house.

"Let's go pick them up now." Elinor pushed herself up from the armrest she was leaning on.

"We don't really know where they are in Notre Dame," Rapunzel said.

"Then we can only hope they're okay." Rapunzel's mother spoke for the first time. She sounded uncertain. They knew Pitch was extremely skilled at fighting, even compared to the best Guardians.

* * *

"Anna!" Elsa yelled.

"Be quiet," Merida said to Elsa. "We don't know who else is here."

They were walking around the building they found Pitch outside of. It looked like an old closed-down restaurant. There was dust everywhere which made Elsa's eyes water and spider webs all over the walls and tables.

Hiccup was checking the rooms while Merida was watching her, staying close by.

"Guys!-" Hiccup yelled. He was cut off by a Nightmare that shoved him onto one of the dusty tables. Merida didn't hesitate when she pulled out one of her gold arrows and it directly at the creature's heart. The creature instantly crumbled to black sand.

When Elsa saw the Nightmare crumble to sand, it didn't surprise her anymore, which bothered her. She shouldn't be calm watching these creatures die. Elsa sat down on one of the dusty chairs. It was the first time she noticed how ruined her dress was. There were drink stains from the party where she dropped some onto herself and her dress had rips in them from Pitch grabbing her. She didn't care that much about her clothes, but she was worried Rapunzel might.

She began to concentrate really on the dress. The ripped fabric, the unstitched hemming, the drink stains, and before she knew it the dress was back to normal. It looked a little different from the way it was before, instead of fake snowflakes along the fabric, there were real ones.

Hiccup and Merida walked up to her, "I think there was only one but we should keep moving in case there's more." Hiccup was panting.

Elsa stood up from her chair ready to leave when she heard a thump. It was coming from one of the doors Hiccup hadn't checked yet. It looked like the doors of the back kitchen. Elsa quickly walked, almost ran, to the door but before she could open it, Hiccup grabbed her arm stopping her.

"What if it's more Nightmares?" Hiccup whispered.

"What if it's my sister?" Elsa didn't bother being quiet.

"Fine, I'll open the door." He turned his green eyes to Merida, "Get your bow ready."

He pushed, nearly shoved, Elsa behind him. And in less than a second, he opened the door.

Anna was sitting in the kitchen with her hands tied behind her back and a rope in her mouth preventing her from speaking. She looked at Merida and Hiccup then Elsa. She began shaking her head back and forth indicating that she was trying to say something.

Elsa stood their shocked, Anna looked tired. She had bags under her eyes and was wearing the same clothes she wore a few days ago to school. Merida was the first one to walk up to Anna. She struggled to untie her from the chair before taking a knife out and cutting the ropes completely.

Elsa ran and hugged her. "Anna! I'm so glad you're okay! I was so scared but I knew you weren't dead. I could feel it."

When the ropes that prevented Anna from speaking were finally cut off she began, "No! You have to leave. There are more Nightmares. And they're coming back!"

"How many?" Hiccup asked.

"Around twelve,"

"Where are they now?" Merida said.

"They knew you were coming. It's a trap to get Elsa!" Anna raised her voice, "We have to go."

Elsa only stared at Anna, she was so happy to see her that she wasn't processing anything.

Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and dragged her out of the kitchen. When they made it to the dining room, all nightmares were standing there ready to fight with their weapons out. Elsa thought their weapons looked like useless sticks and not the same heavy looking golden weapons the Guardians used.

Without a pause, Merida took her bow and shot two right away while Hiccup turned on his fire sword.

Anna pushed Elsa behind her towards the wall, "Stay here."

Anna then grabbed one of the dusty chairs, turned it over and broke the leg off. Elsa knew she used the pointed weapon to slow the Nightmare down because they can only die from real Guardian weapons.

Hiccup was fighting two of them with his fire sword when he turned and threw Anna a glowing guardian sword.

Elsa saw that they had no problem defeating the Nightmares because they seemed like terrible fighters.

She continued to stay near the wall watching Anna. Anna obviously knew how to fight. She had so much confidence in the way she held herself when stopping them.

Elsa noticed one of the Nightmare's managed to sneak past Anna. The creature grabbed Elsa by her neck and was pushing her into the kitchen.

"Pitch, he will be pleased." The Nightmare said with its tongue slithering like a snake's.

He shoved her against the wall and put his mouth close to her neck revealing a set of fangs. "You smell good, little girl. Just one taste, Pitch won't find out. Just one taste." He spoke to himself.

Elsa knew she should scream but she was too scared to. Something prevented her from calling her friends and she didn't know what. Maybe it was the identical set of fangs about to take a bite out of her neck.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa saw someone fly through the back doors of the kitchen.

Jack shoved the creature off of Elsa against one of the dusty walls. He shouted at the Nightmare, "Don't you ever touch her again!" He grabbed the Nightmare and slammed him into the kitchen sick. Elsa was surprised this didn't kill the Nightmare. "I will kill Pitch Black with my own bare hands if he does anything to her!" He let go of the monster and slither passed her through the back doors, outside.

Merida was the first one to enter the kitchen after the creature left. "What happened?" she said. "Jack, what happened to Pitch?"

Jack's furious brown eyes looked at Merida, "Pitch flew away. I couldn't find him so I came back here. Good thing too or Elsa would have died. Why weren't you watching her?"

"It's okay," Elsa said in a soft voice behind him. When he laid his eyes on her, they softened. "I'm fine now and I've got my sister."

Anna and Hiccup came through the kitchen doors at the same time.

"They're all dead." Hiccup said. "We should leave soon. Pitch might send more."

Jack turned to Elsa, "You should come back to the institute with us, it'll be safer than going home."

"The cute guy is right," Anna said, wiggling her eyebrows at Elsa.

Elsa looked over at Jack. He was giving Anna a weird look she couldn't read.

On their way home, Elsa noticed the sun begin to rise. They'd been out all night searching for her sister. Though she wasn't tired, she was excited and awake. She found her sister and now they're going somewhere safe.


	8. Chapter 8 - No Place Like Home

_Elsa looked around the dark and foggy room, she had no idea where she was but it reminded her of a school or a hospital, a large hallway with doors every few meters. Her feet were making clicking noises against the firm black tiles as she quickly made her way down the hall. She looked down at her feet and saw that she was wearing the most beautiful blue heels with a snowflake just on the top and any icy white gown that stopped just below her knee. At the end of the hall, she saw a pair of large double doors with a line of light coming from the underneath the small crack._

 _When she entered the room, she felt a strange sense relief spread throughout her whole body. She looked up and saw Jack standing in the middle of the room. He looked like a prince, head up high with certainty. He wore what any prince would wear, a simple blue suit and tie that complimented him. The only difference between the Jack she knew and this one was his fresh snow white hair and cyan blue eyes. At that moment, everything was perfect for Elsa. She walked up to her prince and put her arms around him. He leaned in, she comfortably knew he was about to kiss her._

 _But suddenly, Jack turned to the side and started coughing. A crimson blotch stained the white tiles of the floor. Blood._

 _She could smell the metallic scent fill the room as Jack's blood surrounded the two. Horrified by the sight, she knew her prince was dying._

 _She helped him down and put her cold hand on his back, caressing him. He looked up at her with his beautiful blue eyes, "I love you." he said and took his last breath._

Elsa bolted up on her bed so quickly she almost fell off. She looked at the nightstand with the green characters displaying the time, 3:43 p.m. They arrived home around sunrise so it made sense that she slept until late afternoon.

She looked up at the chair next to her nightstand and noticed Jack sitting there staring at her causing her to nearly scream.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa noticed he changed his clothes. The blue hoodie he was wearing the night before was a now a brown vest, which Elsa thought was a nice change compared to his normal black gear.

"Elinor told me to come up here and get you," Jack said confidentially. "Actually, she offered to wake you up herself, but since you're still tired from yesterday, I figured you'd be less cranky if you had something nice to look at."

"Meaning you?" Elsa said rolling her eyes.

"What else?"

She quickly got ready and head out of her room with Jack.

Walking down the hallway to Elinor's office was a long, silent and awkward one. When they reached the old Victorian elevator, Jack opened the gate carefully.

"Jack," Elsa said when they entered the groaning old elevator.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know Merida and Hiccup would catch me?" Jack looked at her strangely, she didn't know if he knew she was talking about the moment Pitch dropped her.

The elevator stopped at the floor, Jack opened the creaking gate. "I guessed," he said and lazily closed the gate behind him. "They were running to Toothless."

"You guessed?" Elsa said. "You must have been pretty sure considering you could have killed me."

"I was ninety-five percent sure," Jack said, smirking at her as they walked down the dim lit hallway.

"I see," Elsa said.

There must have been something in the way she said this because Jack turned and looked at her. She pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face. He stood there, stunned and put a hand on his face, looking more surprised than in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"The other five percent," she said, continuing down the hallway. They walked the rest of the way to Elinor's office in silence.

When they reached her office, Elsa saw Anna sitting on the couch. Elsa wondered what Anna was doing here. "Elsa, thank you for coming. There are some things your sister informed me about that I was told you still didn't know."

Elsa turned to Jack. His facial expression read that he was still angry about what happened moments ago but he looked just as confused as her.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked.

"Jack, please leave." Elinor looked at her adoptive son and gestured the door with her long thin-handed fingers.

"I was the one who brought her here, I should stay." Jack protested.

"It's fine. He can stay." Elsa cut into the conversation, guilt overwhelmed her from slapping him. Elinor looked at the both of them, curiosity spread throughout her brown eyes.

She looked nothing like Merida, Elsa thought. Only the shape of their face's looked similar. If Elsa hadn't know Elinor was the redheaded girl's mother, she never would have guessed.

"Anna, please?" said Elinor.

Elsa and Jack were still standing up but Anna put her hand beside her on the worn-out couch indicating Elsa to sit. She sat.

"Elsa all of what I'm about to say may come as a shock to you but you need to understand, I kept it from you to protect you."

Surprisingly, Elsa felt completely calm. Nothing could shock her after the events of the past few days.

"Mama told me all this a long time ago and we couldn't tell you, we had to protect you-"

It was Elinor who cut Anna off mid-sentence. "Anna I know this is hard for you but you need to tell Elsa."

"Okay," Anna turned and looked at Elsa's blue eyes. "You weren't born with your platinum blond hair and blue eyes. You were born with black hair and brown eyes." Elsa touched her French-braided hair in confusion but didn't respond to Anna. "It's because you died. But the Man in the Moon brought you back. He's the reason you have blue eyes and white hair. And," Anna hesitated, "He's the reason you have your ice powers."

Elsa looked at the floor, she did that when she tried not to cry. She knew if she looked anyone in the eyes at that moment, she would cry.

"Pitch, he found out that the Man in the Moon brought you back. And that's why we fled the Guardian world." Elsa knew by "we" Anna really meant their mother. "We went to the Rock Trolls and asked them to erase all your memories. We escaped using a fire to fake our family's death. We thought Pitch had died in the fire."

"We all did," Elinor said.

"My memories too?" Elsa said bitterly. She refused to cry, tears wouldn't change anything. She got up from the couch and ran out of the room so fast she almost tripped on her way out.

She kept running until she somehow ended up on the top floor where they kept the dragons. She walked up to Toothless' cage which got his attention. "I don't know what I want." She said to him, knowing he probably had no idea what she was saying.

* * *

Flynn sat on his bed at the institute. He began packing his bag at a quick and quiet pace, ready to sneak out and leave. The Haddock's and DunBroch's have been nice enough to let him stay here until he could find another home. But he found it easier to live on the streets.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked from his door.

Flynn flew around his bed and looked behind him to find curious Rapunzel standing at his door with a chameleon propped right on her left shoulder.

"Thanks for the room but I've got to go," he said picking up his light backpack.

"No, you don't," Rapunzel looked at him pleadingly, "Stay here and train with us. You don't have a family, we can be your family. We can teach you how to be a real Guardian."

"Nope got to go. Sorry blondie." He replied detached from the conversation.

"I guess you'll have to leave without your satchel," Rapunzel said cleverly as she swung her flying pan. She almost hit her head but she managed to dodge it.

"It's under my bed isn't it."

* * *

Flynn woke up propped beside his bed. Rapunzel was sitting down on the floor beside him looking him in the eyes, "Now I've hidden it somewhere you'll never find it."

Flynn was getting annoyed now, "Seriously, blondie, give me my satchel so I can leave."

"One week," Rapunzel replied. "You stay for one week and I'll give you back your satchel."

"Fine, a week." He gave in.

Rapunzel smiled, "Yay!"

Unexpectedly her face changed to a saddened look. "We were all going to go out to eat if you wanted to come."

"I don't do well with parents," Flynn hesitated. "Especially yours, I think they hate me."

"No, they don't hate you. And they aren't even coming, just the teens, except Elsa." Rapunzel said, "Jack said she's somewhere in the institute upset about Man in Moon stuff."

"Wait he's real?" Flynn was shocked, "I thought he was a myth."

"Of course he's real." Rapunzel looked upset, "Why would someone make something like that up?"

"I don't know." Flynn said thinking deeply about the question.

* * *

Jack sat in the kitchen with Hiccup waiting for everyone to come down, except Elsa. He was trying to imagine her with black hair and brown eyes. She might have looked a little like him since he had brown eyes and hair and also a pale complexation.

"Hi boys," Rapunzel walked into the room looking jittery. She was dragging Flynn along by his arm. Anna and Merida walked into the room after them.

"Hey," Hiccup said to his step-sister not taking his eyes off Jack.

"What?" Jack said, "I know I'm stunningly attractive but the staring is starting to get too creepy for me to handle."

Merida made a weird noise that sounded like something between a sneeze and a snort.

Hiccup replied, "I've never seen you act this way over any girl before." He said it curiously but with enough certainty like it was a fact.

"Is that an insult? Because my acting skills are astonishing."

" Jack said overexaggerating as he put one hand over his wide open mouth. He liked to confuse people when he didn't like the conversation's topic.

"You can tell me if you like her." Hiccup said.

"Well, everything about me is astonishing really." He ignored Hiccup.

"Oh whatever," Hiccup said exasperatedly.

"Stop fighting, it's pretty obvious Jack likes Elsa," Rapunzel said.

"I do not," Jack said, "I'm currently in a serious relationship."

"With yourself?" Flynn said. Jack gave him a look. _Why is he still here?_ Jack thought to himself.

Hiccup high-fived him, "That way he never gets rejected."

Everyone was laughing except Jack. "Actually," he replied to them all, "I like to reject myself occasionally to make it unpredictable."

* * *

The cold wind was blowing through Elsa's back. Even though she was in a tank top, the cold never bothered her.

She was flying over the city of Burgess on Toothless' back. She knew she shouldn't have stolen Hiccup's dragon but she had no other choice with the well-deserved fresh air she needed.

She already planned out her innocent apology if she got caught.

Flying along the dark city sky, the sun had already set hours ago but she couldn't bring herself to go home. The term felt strange to Elsa but she knew the institute was her only home now.

She looked down at all the peaceful houses. She thought about snow days and how she used to love it when it would snow, even if it lasted only an hour and melted the next day.

She wondered how far she could push her powers. She began concentrating, the same feeling she felt in the dark building the night before when she fixed her dress, spread throughout her whole body.

Before she knew it, it began to snow. It was a light drizzle of big snowflakes but low winds so it wasn't that cold.

She started seeing doors open from below and children run out of their houses yelling and laughing.

On Toothless' back she felt him shiver, "Sorry Toothless," Elsa started feeling guilty, "Let's go home now."

She stopped the snowfall and began turning Toothless around in the direction of the institute. She saw a shadow begin to form right in front of them. It looked like Pitch but Elsa couldn't see over the darkness of the night.

It lunged at her.

* * *

Jack and the rest of the group were peacefully eating dinner at the institute's dining room. Everyone was seated around the grand table.

Merida and Hiccup were talking while Anna and Rapunzel were watching Flynn do a trick using his mug by balancing it on his head.

Jack was normally never silent but at that moment he couldn't stop thinking about the events of yesterday.

Pitch had fled so fast when Jack turned around he was gone. It was almost like he appeared and disappeared from the scene. Jack thought about Elsa, he knew Merida and Hiccup were going to catch her because he saw them with his own eyes, even though she didn't.

He wondered if Elsa was hungry at this moment. He got up from his chair and started setting up a plate of food for her. His eyes wandering around until they looked out the window where the skylight was. There was _snow._

"Elsa," he said to himself.

"What?" Hiccup turned to Jack,

"Elsa," Jack spoke louder before he dropped his plate on the table.

Anna looked at the drizzle of snow from the window then at Jack. At that moment, they both read each other's mind and started searching the institute for Elsa, calling out her name.

Shortly after, the rest of the group started doing the same.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Representation Of Love

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this." Pitch Black said to Elsa while he stood in the middle of the cave-like room.

Elsa looked around the warehouse room, seeing if there were any clues to where she was. Pitch had brought her and Toothless here by a portal. The second they got here, they were surrounded by Nightmares that had her to a pole and taken Toothless somewhere else. Now she was left alone, in this empty room with Pitch Black.

"What do you want with me, Pitch?" Elsa's voice echoed in the room, with no window's and its dim lights, the room felt lifeless.

"It's not you I want." Pitch looked directly into her eyes, "It's the Man in the Moon." He pointed at the ceiling.

"Why?" She was using her brave face, though she didn't know how effective it would be.

"You see, a long time ago I myself was a Guardian, like you." Pitch said.

"You're still a Guardian." Elsa meant that as a question but it came out more as a statement. She knew Guardianship came from blood, not from choice.

"I AM NOT." Pitch yelled furiously, he looked flushed, "Not after what the Man in the Moon did to me."

There was a long pause, "What did he do to you?" She was trying to use the nicest voice possible. She was scared of his unpredictable behavior.

"Twenty years ago, my wife was killed in a Nightmare raid." Pitch looked saddened, "I prayed and prayed every night to the Man in the Moon. I asked him to bring her back. But he never did."

Elsa stayed silent, she recently found out about this world so she didn't know how to respond to him. She just knew she'd make it worse if she did.

"Eventually, I had no other choice, I went searching all over the world for a way to bring her back. Until finally, I found it. The key to bringing her back to me. I found a Genie's Lamp. And with that, I obviously got three wishes." His eyes showed a spark of excitement as he continued to mumble, "His name was Jafar. I tried to use one of my wishes to bring her back but he told me I couldn't wish for that. But that I could wish for the very information on how to bring her back. And that's exactly what I did-"

"Pitch, I'm sorry about your wife but maybe it was meant to be that way." Elsa responded kindly, "The Man in the Moon does and doesn't do things for a reason." She didn't know why she was speaking for the Man in the Moon but some part of her felt that it was the right thing to say.

Pitch ignored Elsa but looked angered when she cut him off. "Jafar told me the only way to bring back my dead wife was to summon the Man in the Moon. According to the ancient Book of Guardians, if you summoned the Man in the Moon he would give you any wish you desired, even bringing back the dead."

"How would you summon him?" Elsa felt fear run through her bones. Summoning the Man in the Moon was ridiculous and probably dangerous since some Guardians didn't even believe in his existence.

"And now we go to my second wish, you." Elsa shivered when he said that. "Jafar told me that you were the only living soul who had been brought back by the Man in the Moon. It was your blood that would help me summon him. Your blood mixed with a representation of love."

"Love?" Elsa whispered.

"Yes, a representation of love. And the love you share towards your sister is perfect," Pitch said. Anyone would have recognized the happiness in his eyes but Elsa only saw insanity.

"Why don't you just get it over with now?" Elsa said. The pain of waiting for him to start the ceremony made her shiver.

"We need to wait for your friends to come and find us first. That's when the summoning will begin." Pitch's yellow eyes glowed.

Elsa felt anger rise throughout her whole body, she just got her sister back, she didn't need to lose her again. "What about your third wish?" She said this as a distraction but she regretted asking it as soon as she heard what he said next.

"Control over all Nightmares." That's why the Nightmares do what he asks, Elsa thought. "As soon as I bring my wife back, we're going to destroy all the Guardians in the world. I'm going to kill the Man in the Moon after the summoning."

"You can't do that!" Elsa yelled. Fury started climbing up her bones. She was sure her body was radiating heat, the way boiling water would.

Elsa knew she couldn't kill Pitch because he was protected by some sand magic. But that didn't mean she couldn't trap him. She focused her mind on the floor, trying to extend it. A clear image of a sword came to her mind, and how it was an extension of a person's arm.

A storm started building up in the room causing the whole space to be blindingly windy and snowy. When Elsa was finished with her creation, she let the storm slowly pass.

Pitch was encased an ice igloo. But unlike any usual igloo, it didn't have a door. It looked like a circular glass bowl, with Pitch trapped inside.

It reminded Elsa of the animal shelter she once volunteered for. That one fish she couldn't take her eyes off of, lonely in its tank. She had named that fish Frank.

Pitch was trying to break free but she knew he couldn't. He had to wait until the ice case would melt.

"You won't get away!" She could barely hear Pitch's fuzzy voice yell through the glass prison.

He was right, though. She was still tied to the pole and no one else was in the room with them. She looked around trying to find something to help untie her. A snowman appeared almost out of thin air, surprising her. He walked up to her and smiled, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The short little thing said. He could speak too, Elsa thought.

She freaked out and almost kicked it. "Ah, what are you?"

"Olaf," He said, "You made me."

She looked at him in awe, "Olaf,"

When her mind finally came back to reality and she realized what was happening she asked, "Do you think you can get me out of these ropes?"

"Yup." He said smiling but he just stood, not moving from his spot.

"Like now," Elsa said while she glanced at Pitch. He continued banging on the glass.

"Oh yeah, of course." Olaf waddled over to her then went behind and untied the rope.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" She said to him and dusted her hands off.

They ran out of the room quickly, "We have to find Toothless." Elsa said looking down the hallway.

"Is Toothless a big black dragon?" Olaf asked innocently behind her.

"Yes, he is," Elsa mumbled and continued to walk down the hall looking around for him.

"Does he have green eyes?"

"Yes." How did Olaf know that? She thought.

When Elsa turned around, Olaf was looking through the peephole of a locked door.

"I think I found him." He said.

Elsa ran to the locked door so fast, it was almost a blur in her mind. She was extremely agitated and ready to use all that anger to break down the door. With all her strength, she swung her foot back then forward and hit the front of the door with all her energy.

The door didn't move but Elsa could swear she heard something crack. It was probably her ankle, she guessed. She was silently grateful her Guardian friends weren't here to see her fail at kicking down the door. She was sure any of them would have no problem doing it themselves since they've all had a lifetime of training.

Olaf looked through the peephole again, "Why is Toothless face-palming?"

Elsa ignored him, "How are we going to get him out?" she started pacing in front of the door.

Olaf started doing something with his stick hand, he put it through the lock and before she knew it, click.

"Yes! Olaf, you're amazing!" Elsa said hugging the fluffy-being.

"I know," Olaf said.

When they got Toothless out, they ran out of the warehouse. The only exit they could find was on the top floor.

This warehouse was located under Burgess, in an old abandoned train tunnel. Elsa mentally remembered the location so she could tell the Guardians later.

Luckily, he only held her captive for a couple hours and not a couple days. When they arrived home, everyone was outside the institute with Stormfly, they looked like they were all going somewhere.

"Where are you guys going?" Elsa said as she landed Toothless.

"To find you," Anna said as she ran to Elsa and jumped on her.

"Where did you go?" Hiccup said. He didn't look pleased that she was with Toothless but he let it go anyways.

"Pitch kidnapped us," Elsa said to the group. They all looked shocked, Hiccup and Jack were the only ones that looked enraged.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf cut into the conversation. He walked up to the group from behind Elsa.

He began melting so Elsa concentrated and made him his very own flurry cloud.

"How did you do that?" Jack said.

To Elsa, he looked pissed at her but it wasn't her fault she got kidnapped by Pitch. Well actually, it kind of was.

"Let's go inside," Rapunzel said looking around, "Pitch could come back."

"I wouldn't be too worried about that," Elsa smiled for the first time in days. She was glad she had some control over her powers now. She found it much easier to control.

When they all entered the institute Elsa told them, including their parents, what she found out about Pitch.

"He can't kill the Man in the Moon!" Fergus yelled so loud Elsa could swear she felt the house shake.

"Those were his exact words," Elsa said as kindly as she possibly could.

"Then we have no choice but to keep you safe," Elinor said to Elsa. She turned to everyone else, "If Elsa gets captured by Pitch again, that could be the end of our race. By summoning the Man in the Moon, he could destroy us all with one wish."

"At least one person stays with Elsa at all times," Rapunzel's mother said. Elsa looked at her and thought she was beautiful, especially for her age. She had darker hair than Rapunzel's and the same green eyes.

After what felt like the longest conversation ever, Elsa was finally allowed to go to her room to sleep. It was almost midnight and she was surprised that they were all still downstairs talking. They let the younger Guardians go sleep while the rest of the parents contacted the head Guardians to let them know what had happened. Elinor told her his name was North. He was like a president of Guardians, the one they contacted when things got this bad.

In her room, she undressed and changed into her nightgown. She was playing around with her powers on her bed, creating a snowflake in her hand and watching it melt to water.

She heard a knock at her window which scared her. She was on the third floor so a knock on the window was very strange. She went to the window and shifted the curtains. Jack was standing in the air floating.

"Why not use the door?" Elsa questioned, opening the window for him.

"I wanted to make an entrance," Jack sat on her windowsill, his powers still amazed her. Reminding her of Peter Pan, with his brown hair too.

"And how many girls does that work on?" Elsa asked crossing her arms, she was joking.

"Why only you of course." He winked at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Jack as he sat there.

"You shouldn't have left the institute if you knew Pitch was out there."

"Now you care?" Elsa was slightly flattered but also annoyed. He wasn't allowed to care for her, not after the way Jack carelessly acted when Pitch dropped her.

"Only five percent." Jack smirked at her, "I came here to tell you that no matter what, we're going to keep you safe. We won't let Pitch get you." He was serious now.

"What if I train?" Elsa mumbled to Jack, "I am a Guardian too. I should learn to protect myself and you guys."

"I'm one of the best fighters of my generation, I doubt you could protect me," Jack said. She noticed he was doing it again. He was behaving like a jerk to cover up his actual emotions. "And, you're not training to fight Pitch, it's too dangerous. Guardians start their training when they're old enough to walk. You're far too behind."

Elsa was offended. She could learn to train now and she didn't know why he was so reluctant on her not. "Get out," She said.

"What?" Jack's smirk dropped. Good, she thought, he shouldn't be smirking anyway.

"Get out," Elsa took one hand and pushed him out the window with her wind powers. Then she rushed to the window where he once stood and shut the door then closed the blinds.

She walked over to her bed and closed her eyes.

After a few moments, she heard a knock at her door. She went to open it expecting it to be someone Elinor but it was Jack.

She was ready to slam the door in his face. But he put his foot between the wall and the door.

"Listen to me for a second," She ignored him and continued to close the door "Please,"

She stopped trying to close the door, it wasn't because she was easily convinced, it was because of the way he said the word, please. He never apologized to anyone unless it was important.

"All right, what is it?" She said before she yawned, she was still tired.

"You can't train because you'll endanger yourself. You might try to fight Pitch. And if anything happens to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Jack didn't look at her.

He walked out of the room not giving Elsa a chance to say anything.


	10. Chapter 10 - Somnambulism

Jack looked at the clock, it was the only source of light in his dark room.

It was still the middle of the night and everyone in the house was silently sleeping. He wondered whether he should go check on Elsa or not. Elinor clearly stated to everyone that they had to keep an eye on her.

That settled it then, Jack got up from his bed and groaned, he wasn't afraid of waking anyone since the walls of the institute were almost sound proof. He was tired like everyone else but that didn't matter. When he bounced off his bed, he put his cold pale feet into his crocs and began walking to Elsa's room.

He was still embarrassed about what happened earlier. He hadn't meant to run off like that, but he hated talking about his parents and he knew the conversation was headed in that direction.

He silently walked down the hallway until he reached Elsa's room. He didn't want to wake her so he slowly opened the door to an ajar position and looked inside.

He looked at her bed. It was unexpectedly empty and she was nowhere in sight. He had to hold himself back from slamming the door open.

"Elsa?" Jack whisper-yelled in her room, slowly opening the door. When she didn't answer he knew she was missing.

He didn't bother taking the front door to exit, he slammed open her heavy, clear view window and jumped.

He was scouting the area, trying to find any trace of her. The wind was cold against his skin. Cold, he thought. The coldness was only coming from one direction, the south side of Burgess where Lake Bennett was located. He knew Elsa must've been causing the abnormally cold weather.

When he reached Lake Bennett he landed near the shore, cupped both hands around his mouth and shouted, "Elsa!"

He couldn't see too far off because it was too dark but he saw enough to notice the lake begin to freeze from the middle until it was all frozen solid.

"Help!" He heard a girl cry. It wasn't Elsa but it was coming from part of the lake that was glowing. Jack flew to the scene and found two people, obviously Guardians from their aura.

The girl's body was frozen, half in the lake and half out. She was struggling to get out of the ice and her friend was standing on top trying to break her free with his paddle. They must have been scouting the area for Nightmares but happened to end up getting frozen in the lake.

"Maui, try harder!" The girl yelled at him. "Heihei is doing a better job than you!"

Jack assumed she was talking about the weird looking rooster, who was determinedly pecking through the ice.

Maui yelled back at her, continuing to slam his paddle against the hard ice. "I am trying! By the Man in the Moon, Moana just shut-"

"Hate to cut in," It was the first time they both noticed Jack floating there, "But I think the best way to get you out is to find the source of all this."

He looked around again for Elsa, "ELSA!" He shouted. Almost in an instance, the water below them went from solid ice, back to water again. He would have fallen in if it weren't for his flying ability.

"Help!" He heard Elsa shout from the other side of the lake, she was clearly struggling to speak because she was coughing.

Jack instantly flew to the side where he heard her voice. "Elsa!" He shouted again but she never replied. He heard her tiny small hands splashing the cold water as she struggled to stay above the lake, then nothing. Damn it, he thought. He couldn't see anything.

He looked around a little longer before he began to panic. He would have used his staff for light but he didn't bring it with him. He flew back to the other two Guardians who were now on their small boat.

"I need a weapon, quick. Anything that glows with Guardian light," Jack said to Maui.

Moana stepped in, "Here take this, but please bring it back, it's very important to me." She put her hand out, revealing a beautiful necklace with a blue stone and waves engraved into it.

"Thank you," Jack said before he flew off. He went back to the spot he heard Elsa and whispered to stone on the necklace, "Star light, star bright." That was one of the things Guardians said to make their objects glow. And as Jack expected, the stone on the necklace began glowing a bright shade of yellow. He dropped it into the water where he thought he heard Elsa. After what felt like a long moment, Jack saw Elsa's figure in the water.

He flew into the freezing cold water and grabbed Elsa out before picking up the stone with his other hand. On his way to shore, he passed the boat and dropped the stone on it, "Thanks again!" Jack yelled as he flew with lightning speed to shore.

He laid Elsa flat on her back of the sandy beach and smacked his lips right against hers. In an instant, he started blowing the life back into her. Her lips were so cold and a deep shade of purple which made him extremely nervous.

He continued giving her CPR for almost five minutes, swapping back and forth between rapid presses on the center of her chest, to blowing into her mouth. His hands grew tired, but he wouldn't give up.

Her lungs finally gave way and started moving up and down on their own. She sat up and started coughing out water. Jack let out a deep breath.

"What-" she coughed, "-happened?"

"Don't talk. Just breathe. You almost drowned," Jack said putting his hand on her back. He was staring at her, trying to convince himself that she was really alive and he wasn't imagining it.

Jack watched her until she finally caught her breath and said, "How did I get here?" She looked so frightened to Jack, "One minute I'm falling asleep on my bed and the next, I'm here. Drowning in water."

Jack thought for a moment, "Did you maybe sleep walk here?"

"I've never had that problem before," Elsa replied with enough certainty, it confused Jack.

"It was probably everything that's going on lately," Jack got up and put his hand out to Elsa, "Come on, let's walk back to the institute."

Elsa got up and followed him, "What do you mean 'going on lately?'"

"Well, your new powers, new home, new life. You could have been sleepwalking out of stress." Jack looked at Elsa, the full moonlight made her hair shine into a more blue shade. She was beautiful, he thought. "When I was younger I used to sleep walk out of stress. It goes away after a while."

"Why?" She asked. She looked so fragile to Jack. "Why did you used to sleepwalk?"

He didn't want to open up to her but he did anyways as if he were ripping off a Band-Aid. "When my family died," he said. "The doctors told me my sleep walking was caused by post-traumatic stress. Whatever that means." He laughed. A fake kind of pathetic laugh that he knew sounded weak but he didn't like talking about serious stuff.

The look on her face made his heart sink. She was giving him pity, the kind he didn't need.

"I'm so sorry, Jack." She said. He felt her cold hand grip his. He actually liked the cold, too much for anyone really. He thought about the time he had once almost gotten frostbite playing in the snow for too long.

"Hello, friends."

Jack turned around so fast, gently pushing Elsa behind him.

"Oh, hi Cruella, Ursula," Jack said confidently when he saw it was only them. The soft tone of voice he was using with Elsa changed to his charming and sarcastic one. He whispered into Elsa's ear, "They're coo coo witches who live in the north part of Burgess." He heard her giggle behind him.

"What a lovely evening it is. And why are you two young Guardians here?" Jack saw Ursula's gaze shift to Elsa, "And all alone?"

Cruella then spoke, "Is that the famous Elsa Arendelle we've heard so much about?"

Jack didn't respond to them, he only whispered to Elsa, "Run,"

"Why?" He heard Elsa say back to him, her voice gentle. "I thought they're friendly."

"Just run," Jack had to hold himself back from shouting at her. He knew it was impossible for Cruella and Ursula to know about Elsa. They must be working for Pitch because no one else knew who she was. His heart began to pound deeply in his chest, the way it always did before a big fight.

In a set of quick movements, Elsa turned around and to Jack's relief, ran.

Jack began walking backward, easing himself away from Cruella and Ursula.

"So, that is Elsa." Cruella cackled.

"Listen, ladies," Jack said smoothly, part of him hoped they would start something. He wanted a fight. Fighting always helped him release his emotions. "Leave. Before this gets any worse for the two of you." he said. But they didn't move.

Jack heard something running up to him from behind. As a Guardian, he was trained to recognize the stench of Nightmares. He knew one was about to lunge itself at him from behind. And when he was about to move to the side to dodge the Nightmare, he heard something slam to the ground.

Jack turned around to look at what happened. The Nightmare, half human form, half Nightmare form, laid on the grown with an icicle plunged into its chest. Its disgusting tentacles moved around trying to break free but clearly struggling. Nightmares could only die with Guardian weapons, Jack knew that's why it was still alive.

Jack saw Elsa standing there with an innocent look on her face as if she knew she was the one who lunged the icicle into the creature but at the same time it was strange to her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Jack shouted at her before he turned back around with his fists clenched towards Ursula and Cruella. He showed no signs of hesitation when he lunged his right fist hard into Ursula's face, then bouncing the same arm back using his elbow to knock Cruella over. She was more thin-boned then Ursula so the blow to her head pushed her farther back. "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED." He continued punching Ursula but since she was a witch, she had no trouble creating a purple shield to block his attacks.

"I saved your life!" Elsa shouted back. When Jack turned around to reply, he saw that Elsa had managed to jump on Cruella's back. Although Cruella was slightly smaller than Elsa, that didn't change the fact that Cruella was obviously more skilled in fighting. She punched Elsa hard in the face causing her to fall flat on the ground.

Jack was about to run to Elsa to help her up but Ursula pushed him so hard causing his whole body to slam into a tree. When Ursula lunged at him a second time, he punched her hard in the face causing her to fall back into a stream of unconsciousness. He used that moment to glance at Elsa.

Surprisingly, she seemed to be doing fine. He noticed that she had used her ice powers to freeze the ground below Cruella which caused Cruella to fall backward.

"Seriously? Freezing the ground? Is that all you can do." He heard Cruella say to Elsa. "'The great and mighty Elsa. Gifted from the Man in the Moon himself,' can only freeze floors and punch like a baby girl."

Perhaps Cruella shouldn't have said that because Jack saw that something in Elsa's eyes sparked. She lifted her fingers up, looked away, and snow began to form, creating something.

Jack could tell she didn't know what she created until all the snow died down to reveal a gigantic snowman. Jack began to grin, he looked at Elsa who only looked at the creature, horrified by what she'd done. The snowman quickly swiped Cruella up into one arm and just walked away.

"We can't let him do that!" Elsa was about to run after them but Jack grabbed her arm, "What if people see?" Elsa shouted at him causing him to flinch for a minute before smirking again.

"It's her problem now," he said.

When the snowman was finally out of sight, they were left there alone. Standing on the grass, only a few blocks away from the institute with an unconscious Ursula and a nightmare who was trapped by a stick between his chest and the ground.

Parasite, Jack thought, looking at the creature in front of him, Nightmares only knew how to do one thing, kill.

"Why did they attack us? They're witches." Elsa stated.

"Not all witches are good. And they were working for Pitch." Jack said looking around, when he noticed it was safe, he gestured Elsa to follow him.

As the headed to the institute, they passed by the Burgess Public Library, one of the biggest in the city. Jack loved the idea of Burgess being a huge town because that meant it was never lonely.

"How do you know they worked for Pitch?" Elsa asked.

"No one else knows about you except Pitch and our institute."

"What about North?" Elsa asked, "The head Guardian?"

"They don't tell witches classified information like that." He finally looked at her, "You shouldn't have stabbed that Nightmare. It was stupid and dangerous."

"Is that your way of saying thank you." Elsa smiled at him. She has a pretty smile, he thought.

"No, it's my way of saying that you're insane." Jack didn't return her smile.

"Oh, well you're welcome." Elsa smirked.

Jack gave in and smiled.

* * *

"An abominable snowman has been walking around the city of Burgess- " Hiccup shut the television off. He wasn't even focused on it as he sat in the middle of the kitchen thinking about the past few days. Never in his life has anything this strange happen to him before. The Guardian lifestyle was exciting and different but it was predictable. The past few days weren't. The whole concept of the Man in the Moon being real was shocking.

"Whatcha doin' up this late?" Merida walked through the doors, which only startled Hiccup.

"I should be saying the same to you." said Hiccup, "I can't sleep."

"Me neither." Merida replied.

"Why?" Hiccup was concerned for her more than he was for himself, "I can make you a drink, I know some good herbs that help all Guardians sleep."

"You gotta stop treating me like a little kid." Merida rolled her eyes, "I'm sixteen now. I'm not that little girl you used to know."

"I'm not," Hiccup stuttered, "treating you like you're a kid. I was just suggesting I make you something that might help you sleep better. I didn't mean to make you feel young or anything."

Merida just laughed at his reaction, "Okay, you noodle."

"Noodle? And you tell me you're not a child anymore." Hiccup smiled at her.

* * *

A/N

Hi.

This is my first Author's Note ever-on .

This book makes me cringe so much lol. Like WTF? Noodle? Really? Is it obvious that I wrote this two years ago and only decided to start posting it on FF now?

Anyway, I'm so happy you guys are following/favoriting/reviewing. It makes me really happy to know that you guys like the story. 3

Next chapter is coming next week unless I feel like posting early ;)

See ya.

~ Alessia 3


	11. Chapter 11 - The Snuggly Duckling

By the time Elsa and Jack made it home, it was already morning.

Jack thought Elsa looked miserable as if her whole body ached. Probably due to the lack sleep she's gotten.

When they walked into the institute Jack headed to the kitchen with Elsa following, "You hungry?" he grinned at Elsa.

"Starving," said Elsa. As if on cue, Jack heard her stomach rumble.

When they entered the kitchen, Jack was surprised to find Hiccup, Merida, and Elinor standing there, all looking worried.

"Where were you two?" Elinor shouted. Jack's known Elinor for years so she's practically become a second mother to him, which also never stopped her from yelling at him when he's done something wrong.

"Out taking a walk," Jack wasn't entirely lying, he just kept the whole truth from them. Elsa should be the one to tell them about her sleepwalking, not him.

He floated up until he finally settled on sitting on the kitchen counter. His favorite blue crocs were filthy with mud and dried blood. He hoped Elinor wouldn't notice.

"You two could have been kidnapped by Pitch's Nightmares!" Elinor yelled. To Jack, Elinor's shouting was sometimes more frightening than the Nightmares.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, "It was my fault. I asked Jack to come with me." Her blue eyes looked guiltily at Elinor.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it already happened." Elinor groaned, she looked back at him, "Jack, someone is here to see you. Please go to the dining room."

Without answering her, he lazily floated off the kitchen counter and walked over to the next room.

When he entered the room, he put his arms up. "Listen, if this is about that Nightmare I dropped into the ocean, it wasn't me." Jack said.

"Hey! There he is, Jack Frost!" North yelled happily, arms spread, with his thick Russian accent. Clearly, he hadn't regarded what Jack had said earlier.

"Wow," Jack said looking around very surprised, "You've got to be kidding me." They must have brought the whole north pole Guardian army.

Like all institutes, theirs was made to hold a vast number of Guardians. But those rooms were rarely ever used because no situation has happened like this before.

He looked at all the tiny elves and huge yetis' surrounding the main Guardians. All the elves and yeti's looked sweet and innocent but Jack knew they were trained to fight.

Jack looked at Toothiana, he hadn't seen her for almost a year now. Her fairies were not as beautiful as she, he thought. She represented the fairy kingdom on the Guardian council.

"We're really here on Guardian business, mate," Bunnymund said. He hated Jack, once telling him that he was only an immature teenager who didn't deserve the title as the best Guardian his age. But he was really the best Guardian his age, killing more Nightmares than anyone his age.

"Look who hopped by." Jack and Bunny gave each other dirty looks, "I must have done something really bad to get you all here. Why am I here anyway?" Jack said.

"We are not here for you." North said, "Although, we should be arresting you on account of your numerous acts of breaking the law."

"No, but thanks for the offer." Jack was about to leave the room when a yeti grabbed him. He knew he could have taken him down but he didn't want to protest against the most important Guardians on the planet.

"We need to discuss this," North turned on the T.V. and right away there was a giant snowman walking around the city of Burgess.

"I have no idea what that's about," Jack said innocently. Then, he looked at the screen and the snowman instantly turned to snow again, disappearing completely.

"How'd you do that?" Jack said.

"Actually your friend Elsie did," Toothiana spoke for the first time. She seemed upset at him for some reason.

"Why would you send her out there?" Jack freaked out, she could be in danger again.

"Don't worry she's with our people, protected," North said. Jack released a deep breath of air. At least she's safe, he thought.

"Now for real business, we're staying here for the time being to watch over Elsa and make sure she's protected," North was so loud, his voice hurt Jack's ears. "The only thing we know is that Pitch is living somewhere in Burgess because the Nightmare readings in this area are over the top." North said.

"Great," Jack replied sarcastically, "I already know all that. Can I go now?"

"Yes," North said. "Dismissed."

* * *

It was already early afternoon when Elsa came back from demolishing her snow-creature.

Merida sat at the top one of the many pillars in the training room looking down at her friends. Her legs dangled off the side. Hiccup looking bored, as he sat at the pillar across from her.

Elsa was learning to throw knives from Anna, while Rapunzel and Flynn sat on one of the benches against the wall.

"Tighten your grip a little!" Merida shouted. The next knife Elsa threw practically hit the target causing everyone in the room to applause.

Merida turned to Hiccup, "Did you hear?" she said, "The head Guardians are staying in the institute."

"I was there when your mom told us." Hiccup laughed probably because he thought she forgot he was there.

"No, I mean, Toothiana is the fairy representative on the Guardian council. She's staying here in the institute."

"Oh yeah, so?" Hiccup said.

"She used to date Jack," Merida cringed for a second.

"I wouldn't really call that dating if you asked me," said Hiccup.

"Well then," Merida was bewildered, she raised an eyebrow at him smiling. "What would you call dating?"

"I don't know," he began to mumble, "Actually taking someone out on a date. Like a walk in the park or a meaningful dragon ride or a dinner. And they'd watch the sunset and have a picnic. Or something along the lines of that."

Normally, Merida would have interrupted and made a cruel or inappropriate joke but instead she sat there silent, watching him.

Hiccup turned to face her, "Jack and Toothiana were not dating." he smirked.

At that very moment, Merida turned to the doors to see that Jack opened the large two double doors of the training room. Merida knew Jack long enough to know that he was extremely upset. When he spotted Elsa, his face shifted into a rage expression.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jack shouted at Elsa. "Why is she training?" Jack looked at all his friends. "She's supposed to be studying our world, reading textbooks. You can't just give her a knife and expect her to be a Guardian." He kind of had a point, thought Merida.

"Why can't you just accept that I'm one of you and that training is a part of the job." Elsa turned red when she looked over at Jack. Anna had to hold Elsa back. Anna looked tense like she was worried her sister would throw the knife at Jack's detailed perfect face.

"Because you'll endanger yourself if you train!" Jack yelled.

"What you're saying makes no sense!" she yelled, "Why can't you just communicate like a normal person and stop being a jerk every time something bothers you." Elsa dropped the knife and walked out of the room, purposely bumping into Jack on the way.

Merida's mouth was open, she's never seen anyone talk back to Jack that way. People were always too scared to because of his personality.

The rest of them stood there silent and stunned.

Rapunzel finally broke the silence, "Jack, you really need to take a chill pill."

He walked out of the room slamming the doors on his way.

"Jack!" Rapunzel called after him but he was already gone.

* * *

She knew she shouldn't have come here but for some reason, it was one of the only places that helped her think. It was the only place she found soothing.

Elsa was looking at Toothless' green eyes through his cage. His eyes were locked directly on the pile of fish that sat in the corner.

She reached out and gave one to him to eat, letting him bite if off her hand. She was never scared of animals since she loved all kinds growing up.

"What are you doing here?" She heard Hiccup say from the door. She was certain he hated her at first but now, she wasn't so sure. He's been kinder to her lately.

"Sorry, they calm me down." Elsa said. She quickly wiped the tears off her face and by pretending to yawn.

"Me too." Hiccup said awkwardly.

"I'll leave now," Elsa said. She was about to walk out of the room before Hiccup stopped her.

"No, stay." He gestured the table located in the center of the room.

The whole room had a cozy feeling, especially with its skylight, even though it only showed the stars now since it was currently night. The only light that showed in the room came from the warm fireplace that sat against one of the walls.

Elsa found the room to be oddly designed, but that's what made it so interesting. The room looked and felt like a living room surrounded by many cages that held the dragons.

"Jack has never acted this way before. I know he seems like he's upset, but he really just cares too much. He watched his family die when he was ten." Hiccup looked towards the distance, "Ever since then, he closed up himself off. He's not a bad guy once you get to know him."

"I know," She said. She's seen the parts of him that are genuine.

"Then you also know not to take him too seriously." Hiccup said, "I mean, Jack's been with a lot of girls." He mumbled some more, "Like a lot." Hiccup paused when his eyes met Elsa's, "BUT," Hiccup said quick enough, "He's never looked at anyone the way he looks at you."

Elsa didn't respond, she sat there silently.

"He's been through a lot. He watched his family get murdered." Hiccup said. "He doesn't need to lose anyone else he cares for."

Tears fell down her cheek delicately. Elsa was trying to imagine how Jack could have felt. He hadn't told her about how he watched them get murdered.

"Just try to understand, he's behaving this way because cares about you." Hiccup said kindly. "I used to hate you because I knew how vulnerable you made Jack. But now, I think he needs someone like you." Hiccup said. "He's less reckless because you give him a reason to live."

Elsa felt butterflies in her stomach. She's never felt this way about anyone before.

"How do you know?" Elsa asked, "That Jack feels that way." Part of her hoped that Hiccup was telling her what Jack had told him.

"I can tell. I'm his best friend." He said, "You just have to trust me."

"Thanks, Hiccup," she said. She was slightly disappointed but also slightly hopeful.

Elsa got up, said goodnight and headed to her room to sleep.

When she got to her room, she made sure to freeze the window and door so she wouldn't be able to sleepwalk her way out of her room.

* * *

Rapunzel stared out the window, her room was only located on the second floor but it felt so high up. She was always scared of heights growing up but got over it after a few dragon rides with Hiccup.

Flynn was sitting on her bed typing hard against the keys of his laptop. Rapunzel watched him for a while and before she realized she was staring, Flynn exhaled loudly. Without looking up from his laptop he said, "What? Why are you looking at me?"

"I'm bored," she dragged it out until she had to stop to take a breath.

Flynn instantly shut his laptop, looked up at her with his amber colored eyes and said, "Me too,"

"Have you been to the Snuggly Ducking?" Rapunzel asked, raising an eyebrow of amusement.

"No, what's that?"

"Yay!" She just squealed.

* * *

By the time they reached the Snuggly Duckling it was just past midnight. Flynn wondered what place would possibly be open at this hour in Burgess.

Flynn followed Rapunzel out of the blue taxi cab.

The outside of the restaurant reminded him of a daycare. A big sign with a neon yellow duck was sitting outside the small shop.

"Rapunzel," Flynn grabbed her arm and spun her around, "I can't go in there."

Concern spread throughout her face, "Why?"

"I have a reputation to withhold, and if anyone sees me inside a children's place, I'll lose it.

"Oh, come on," she dragged him inside after elbowing him in the ribs.

His first initial reaction was telling him to run. He stood still at the entrance almost losing control of his legs completely. Men who looked like criminals walked around the pub. Some were in the corner playing pool and some were shooting darts. But the oddest thing Flynn couldn't take his eyes off of was the scariest looking man playing the piano with his hook.

Another scary man was approaching them from the bar at a brisk pace. Flynn pushed Rapunzel behind him and got his fists ready to defend. This caused the whole restaurant, including the man playing the piano, to stop and stare.

When the man finally arrived he gave Flynn a death stare. Rapunzel sighed and stepped in front of Flynn.

"Table for two please," she said while holding up two fingers.

They slid in their seats at the pub. It was surprisingly comfortable for seats that looked old and worn out. Instead of flipping through his menu, Flynn flipped through the songs playlist that the restaurant offered to play.

"I used to come here when I was younger. I found this place when I got lost." Rapunzel said.

Flynn confusedly looked up from his book.

"No," she put her hands up, "When I was thirteen or so, I went Nightmare scouting with my family but we got separated. I found this place. And all these people were so kind to me." She gestured everyone in the room. "They helped me find my parents and gave me a free meal too." She pointed at the menu, smiling.

She pointed at the scary man playing the piano, "See that guy with the hook for a hand? He's always wanted to be a concert pianist."

Flynn grinned, "He's good too."

"I know right?" she almost yelled, "Tow would like to be a florist." she pointed at another guy, "Gunther does interior design, Ulf is into mine, Attila's cupcakes are sublime, Bruiser knits, Killer sews, Fang does little puppet shows-"

"And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!" Their waiter cut Rapunzel off as he served them their drinks.

When he left, Rapunzel looked at Flynn and he looked back, really seeing her for the first time. She was too good for some criminal like him. She saw the good in everything even when there was so little, practically the opposite of him.

"What about you?" she asked, "Do you have a dream?" she almost said it like she wanted to hear a specific answer from him. And at that moment, he almost wanted to say exactly what he thought she wanted to hear. But instead closed himself off, like he always did.

"Much less touchy-feely, they mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny. On an island that I own, tanned and rested and alone, surrounded by enormous piles of money."

Her face dropped, "Well okay then," she said. It sounded to Flynn like a mix of awkward disappointment.


	12. Chapter 12 - Periwinkle

It had taken Rapunzel and Flynn three minutes, to come to the decision of entering the institute through the back doors.

Everything in the hallway seemed normal, which relaxed Rapunzel since her phone said it was 3:12 a.m. They had been having so much fun, they completely forgot about the time.

When they arrived at the old Victorian elevator, Rapunzel was careful not to open the gate to loudly.

"Today was so fun," Flynn said entering after her. They were still holding hands from when they snuck into the institute.

"Yeah, that's why I love the Snuggly Duckling." Rapunzel cautiously whispered to him, aware that if anyone caught them at this hour, sneaking into the institute, they would both be grounded for life.

The elevator finally arrived at their floor. Luckily no one was in the hallway where their rooms were.

"So goodnight," Flynn said in front of her door.

"Goodnight," Rapunzel felt her cheeks heat up.

Instead of the hug she expected, Flynn lifted his right hand indicating her to shake it.

She silently took it, feeling numb. She wanted more but clearly, he wasn't initiating anything. She thought about all the times she would bravely fight Guardians, how she was never scared of those monsters, but now she was scared. But she would not have it, Rapunzel Corona was never scared of anything.

Before they let go of each other's hands, Rapunzel suddenly jerked Flynn's towards her, causing his body to lean closer to her. She placed her delicate lips on his cheek, clearly surprising him.

When she pulled away, she noticed his reaction was dumbfounded. His mouth was open and right when he was about to say something, she rushed into her room closing the door behind her, not being able to stop smiling.

* * *

Elsa sat up straight on her bed and eagerly looked around for the noise that woke her. She took her phone out and put the flashlight on high while scanning the room with it.

Nothing, she thought. She woke up over nothing. At least she hadn't sleepwalked her way out of bed again.

Her stomach began to rumble. She hadn't been eaten much lately due to her loss of appetite, maybe Jack was right about her being stressed?

Without checking the time, she got out of her bed and walked to her already unfrozen door and headed to the kitchen. Though it was still the middle of the night and her room was extremely dark, the institute's hallway was lit by a path of torches that led to the elevator.

She loved the institute's ancient look. It made her feel like she had time traveled back in time to a world of fairy tales. But of course with horrifying monsters that roamed the world.

Arriving at the kitchen, she was caught off guard by Jack, who was sitting on the sofa eating a bowl of ice cream. Olaf was snoring on the sofa across from him, in dreamland. When Jack noticed her, he didn't say anything and continued eating.

She warily opened the fridge, sure not to make any noise, and took out a slice of leftover pizza.

She would have heated it up, before taking a large bite out of it, but she didn't want to cause a hassle in the middle of the night.

"You know you can heat that up," Jack said watching her from the sofa. She felt her face heat up, she thought he'd never speak to her again.

"I don't want to turn on the oven." she said back.

"Use the microwave?" Jack asserted.

"You guys have a microwave?" She assumed Guardians wouldn't have one since the mansion was so Victorian.

"We aren't monks."

"You don't say," Elsa rolled her eyes at his response. A few moments of awkward silence later, she spoke again, "Don't you ever sleep?"

"Much like Pizza Planet, I never sleep." he said taking another spoonful of ice cream. His plate was now empty and he got up, walked passed Elsa to the sink and began washing the dish.

"Jack," she began mumbling. "I should be allowed to train. I have the right to do what I want and I don't need you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do-"

"Elsa," he turned to her, his voice stern. Suddenly she felt empty. She shouldn't have started arguing with him. He was already mad at her, she was just making it worse. "You're right."

"What?" Elsa couldn't help herself from smiling. She wasn't expecting him to say that.

He smirked at her reaction, wiping his hands with a piece of paper towel then throwing it out. He was so graceful in his movements, the way he had always been when doing anything.

"That smile on your face, is it real?" Jack asked. He sounded curious. They were on their way to the elevator that would take them to their rooms.

"Maybe," she said when they reached the elevator.

The ride up was a silent one, maybe Jack was mad at her for wanting to train again, she assumed. Elsa put her focus on the creaking noises coming from the machine. It was obvious that the elevator was old since it took almost sixty seconds to go up three floors.

They finally arrived in front of her room, she was about to head inside before she heard Jack speak behind her.

"Elsa?" Jack sounded uncertain.

"I'm sorry," she said before he could say anything.

"For what?" Jack asked. She couldn't read the tone of voice he was using. When she looked at him again, he stared at her, confident but something that was also humble. She couldn't help feeling that those honey colored eyes could see through her.

"For wanting to train-"

"Don't apologize," he said. "It's really not my decision to make." He paused for a bit before saying, "I know this girl. She has almost the same powers as you except she's a fairy. I'll take you to her tomorrow. She can train you to control your powers."

"Thanks," Elsa said, her face heating up again. "Have you and Rapunzel ever dated?"

"Rapunzel?" Elsa noticed he was clearly caught off guard.

"Anna was wondering," she lied.

"No. I mean there might have been a time when we considered it, but she's practically my sister." He said looking like he was thinking about it now.

"You and Rapunzel never-"

"Never." He walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek.

She felt herself shutter and for a moment, she wondered if he felt the same way she did. If his pulse would race the way hers did when he was near. She could feel his heart beating next to hers and the heat radiate off him.

"But she's so beautiful." Elsa slurred her words, she didn't realize she said it out loud before the words left her.

"So are you." Jack said.

Seconds later, Elsa felt his lips pressed against hers. She felt astonished.

He tasted sweet, like mint and ice cream. She was pinned between Jack's muscular body and her bedroom door. She placed her arms around his neck as if she were trying to pull him closer to her.

She could feel him breathing against her, a gasp between the kisses. She tangled her hands in his smooth brown hair, not being able to pull away from him, knowing they shouldn't be kissing.

She has never wanted anyone more than she wanted Jack at this very moment. But she was the one who finally pulled away, stopping the kiss.

"I- I-" She lost her words. When she looked up at Jack, he looked amused, which slightly pricked.

His face was flushed, with a tinge of red above his cheeks. Elsa was sure she was also blushing.

He still had that amused look in his eyes.

"What?" She said sternly.

"Look at your door," said Jack. He started to laugh now, floating while he did so.

She turned around and looked. Frost was decorating the entire door, clearly caused by her emotions. At that moment, she felt embarrassment fill her body.

"I should go," she said and opened her door.

"Goodnight," Jack said. She saw him stop floating and watch as she entered her room.

"Goodnight." Elsa closed her door.

* * *

The next morning was almost a pain for Jack to get Elsa out of the house. He had to convince Anna and Elinor, and when they finally agreed, he had to convince North.

"Just for a few hours," he pleaded. "She'll be in fairy territory and Pitch wouldn't be stupid enough to attack them." Jack said it as a fact. "He wouldn't want them to be against him, he'll be outnumbered."

"And what if something would happen to her?" North said, his Russian accent was coming out more strongly.

"I'll contact you immediately, Pitch won't even have time to escape with her because you guys will surround him." Jack said. "He hasn't attacked in days."

"We cannot allow it." North said, "The girl will be in danger if she leaves and we all know what would happen if Pitch had his hands on her."

"But you saw what she did yesterday, she can't control her powers." Jack started to raise his voice. "She needs to learn how to control them before she hurts herself!"

"Alright," North finally agreed. He took something out of his pocket and handed it to Jack.

It was a snow globe portal. Only the highest Guardians had them and used them. It was what North and the other head Guardians used to get to Burgess.

"If anything is to happen," North said. "You immediately use this and get yourself out of there.

"Yes!" Jack flew up into the air, as he always did when he was excited.

At the corner of his eye, he noticed Tooth giving him a look.

Elsa was in Anna's room getting ready to meet Jack downstairs so they could meet the fairy that would train her.

The two sisters hadn't gotten time alone together since Elsa had found Anna.

Elsa had been avoiding her though because she was slightly mad at her family for lying to her all these years but she really just missed Anna.

"So tell me more about this kiss?" Anna squealed.

Elsa almost entirely regretted the kiss with Jack. She could blame it on the fact that she was so tired, causing her to be in a dreamlike state, but she knew that was a lie. The truth is, she wanted to kiss him since the day she saw him in that janitor's closet. And although Hiccup said Jack looks at her differently, Elsa couldn't see it at all.

"It was nothing, just a kiss." Elsa said.

"'Just a kiss,'" Anna mocked, "SO ARE YOU GUYS DATING?"

"NO." Elsa said, "I barely know the guy."

"But you let him take your first kiss." Anna said. "Elsa, I see the way you look at him, there's something special between you two."

"We're in the middle of a war, there's no time for dating." Elsa said sternly.

"THIS IS THE BEST TIME FOR DATING." Anna said. Her face dropped when she looked at Elsa's.

"Okay, okay. Just promise you'll tell me about what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me." said Elsa.

"You don't think I don't notice those bags under your eyes? You're not sleeping." Anna signed.

"Maybe because I never knew about the lies my family threw at me growing up?" Elsa said bitterly. She got up and walked out of the room.

Before she left she heard Anna plead, "We did it to protect you."

* * *

When she was ready, she met Jack in the main room wearing tights and a t-shirt.

"You didn't have to dress up for me," Jack said. He was clearly being sarcastic.

"At least I look better than you." She sassily answered back.

"Impossible," he said with a serious look on his face. "I'm stunningly beautiful."

"You also have a stunningly huge ego." Elsa quickly said.

"Me?" Jack looked hurt by her words but smirked when she elbowed him on their way out the door.

After walking ten minutes on the sidewalk, Jack suddenly stopped.

"What are we waiting for?" Elsa asked.

"The bus," Jack said

"Why?" She was stunned. "Aren't their flying horses or secret tunnels or something magical we can take?"

"I know," he said not answering her question. "Public transportation is the dandelion of flowers."

"So now you're a poet?" She said sarcastically.

They stepped on the bus.

"Sometimes Guardians compare me to Walt Disney," he said. Walt Disney was known for being a better poet than Shakespeare.

"I can't see why," She said as they headed off the bus

They were walking to the middle of Burgess Central Park. On their way, they passed a few girls who looked like teenagers giggling to themselves. When Jack walked by, Elsa noticed them smiling and whispering to each other at his appearance. He smirked at the girls, revealing his snow white teeth.

"Why can they see you?" Elsa asked. She thought Guardians were invisible.

"Guardians can control when they want humans to see them and when they don't." he said.

"So why not hide yourself now?" Elsa asked.

"Are you jealous because I get a lot of attention?" He asked but didn't give her a chance to answer. "It takes an effort to glamor myself from humans so I only do it when I'm fighting Nightmares or the situation requires it."

When they reached the middle of the park. Jack was looking at a bunch of trees.

"Why are you staring at trees?" she asked.

"I'm not staring at trees," he said. "Concentrate, focus really hard, on the full picture, not just on the details of the trees."

He sounded crazy but she did what he asked anyway. She continued to stare for what felt like minutes before she finally saw it. The flutter of wings and colors everywhere, all over the park.

Tiny fairies were flying around all over, people clearly didn't notice the small creatures sprinkling their magic all over the forest. Some were sitting in the bushes, some were playing with animals and some were making the plants grow with magic.

"How to people not see this?" Elsa was exasperated. "It's the middle of Burgess Central Park."

"The same way you didn't," said Jack. "All magic is invisible to humans. Only Guardians and other magical creatures can see it."

Jack kneeled down and picked up a stick. He then put his arm back, revealing his muscular yet also thin, tricep, and threw. Suddenly, a squirrel ran to them, from the spot Jack threw the stick, and brought it back to them. A small fairy was riding on top of the squirrel.

"Fawn, can you bring me and my friend some berries please." Jack asked the fairy.

The fairy flew off squirrel's back and headed to one of the trees. When she came back, she was holding two yellow berries in her hand. She handed each of them to Jack and Elsa.

"Okay, this will hurt, but you'll get used to it as the time passes." Jack said. "You have to eat the berry for this to work."

"What to work?" asked Elsa.

"Just eat it." He ate his berry.

But when nothing happened, she laughed and ate her berry as well.

"Yuck, it's really sour," she said, itching her tongue with her teeth. "Nothing is happening," But as if on cue, she began feeling pain in her whole body. Elsa shut her eyes, the pain was so excruciating it reminded Elsa of her worst period cramps but all over her body. She couldn't scream or breath because the pain felt so awful.

After ten seconds, the pain finally stopped.

When she opened her eyes, she screamed at the sight of an ant the size of a dog, walk past her. The grass was taller than Elsa. She looked around, they were the size of fairies. She wiped away the tears that rested on her face, caused by the pain and sniffled.

"It wasn't that bad," Jack said beside her, but clearly it was just as bad for him as shown by his red face.

He picked her up in bridal style, startling her. And flew her onto the squirrel Fawn was sitting on. They were now headed towards the 'Pixie Dust Tree.' Which was what Fawn had called it.

"Sorry you had to go through that, I hate watching anyone eat the berries," Fawn said to Elsa.

"How long will I be this size?" Elsa asked.

"Forever," Jack said calmly.

"Only until sunset," Fawn said before Elsa could shout at him.

When they arrived at the main tree, there were many fairies sitting around a stage. A tall beautiful fairy with a golden dress sat in the middle, on a throne made of a beautiful stone. There were two fairy knights on each side of her.

"Queen Clarion," Jack bowed and Elsa followed his actions, not sure what else to do. "How is thy fine lady?"

Her golden dress reminded Elsa of the same sand the Guardians used. She was so beautiful, Elsa thought. She had a charm to the way she looked, compelling Elsa to just stare at her.

The queen only giggled and looked at him. Elsa could swear to the Man in the Moon, anyone who's met Jack was in love with his charm.

"I'm well, thank you, Jackson." Queen Clarion said. She kindly gestured Elsa. "And you brought a guest?"

"Yes, I brought her to train with Periwinkle. It seems to me that they have similar gifts. I believe that she has great potential to learn with a well-experienced teacher."

"Very well," Queen Clarion smiled turning to look at Elsa, "Welcome to Pixie Hollow."

After they left Queen Clarion, they headed back to Fawn and the squirrel who took them to a deserted part of the forest that was surprisingly snowing. There was a fairy in the center of a large lake, seated on a gray stone. She was freezing and unfreezing the puddle using hand gestures, and gold sparkles were sprinkling around her every time she froze the ice.

"This," Jack said. "Is Periwinkle. She'll be training you on how to use your powers."

"Hey there!" Periwinkle waved when she saw them. She delicately flew off the stone, landing gracefully next to them. She immediately hugged Jack tightly which he returned with less passion.

She was beautiful, Elsa thought. Like all the fairies were. They had bigger eyes than humans and a fragile complexion to the way they looked.

"Hi, I'm Elsa." Elsa said when Periwinkle was done hugging Jack.

"Okay girls, I'll leave you two alone to train. I'll be at Clank and Bobble's place. It's in Tinker's Nook so come meet me when you're finished here." He looked at Elsa, she thought she saw a bit of concern in his eyes.

"So, I guess we'll get started then?" Periwinkle smiled at her.

She began showing Elsa the basics, like how to build a snowball from nothing and how to freeze plants.

"Do you and Jack know each other from before?" Elsa thought it was the right time to ask. She was building a snowball fort from nothing and it was taking some time since she had to make each snowball individually.

"Yeah, we sort of dated."

Periwinkle must have noticed the look on Elsa's face because she added, "Sort of. He never took me on dates, it was really just a fling."

"You don't have to explain your relationship with Jack to me," Elsa said dryly. She was not a little girl who needed people to comfort her when they thought she was sad.

She finally finished the snow fort, midway through their training, the afternoon light began to show more brightly as the sun was beginning to set.

"Okay, great. Now I want you to freeze the water." Periwinkle unfroze the already frozen lake.

Elsa felt a tinge of frustration boil throughout her. Periwinkle was only teaching her what she already knew. And none of it would be helpful in defending herself against Pitch. She stomped over to the lake and touched her pinkie to the water. From there, the ice grew until it reached the last bit of water.

"Periwinkle, I don't want to disrespect your training but I already know all this stuff, and it's easy. Can you train me on something I don't already know how to do." Elsa tried to make her words come out kind but when she said them she regret it. Periwinkle smiled at her, but not an innocent smile, it was a smile that had a tiny bit of something wicked.

"Unfreeze it,"

"What?"

"Unfreeze it," Periwinkle repeated.

"Fine," Elsa walked up to the water and touched it with her pinkie again but nothing happened.

"What?" Elsa didn't realize she was speaking out loud. She put her whole hand on the ice and concentrated but still, nothing.

"Why is this happening?" Elsa asked feeling betrayed by her powers.

"You need to have patience and practice. It will come to you. Don't worry." Periwinkle tried to reassure her.

* * *

A/N

Double update this week. (You're welcome) 3


	13. Chapter 13 - Tiana's Palace

"Merida," Hiccup said feeling a shiver crawl up his spine. "Maybe we should get out of here?"

They were in an alleyway a few blocks west from the institute.

It had been Merida's idea to go scouting for Nightmares. Hiccup disagreed with her at first, but knowing Merida, she was always stubborn and would go without him.

Hiccup being the responsible one of the group, agreed to go with her to make sure she'd be safe. Although he knew she was tougher and stronger than any Guardian, besides Jack.

"Let's just go to Tiana's Palace to get something to eat." He insisted again when she didn't answer.

Merida turned around to face Hiccup and was about to say something to him, but her gaze shifted to something behind him. "YOU THERE!" she shouted.

When Hiccup turned around, he saw something slithering away from the alleyway. Merida ran eagerly passed Hiccup in a blur, aimed her bow, and shot. It was enough to slow the creature down but not kill it.

"Merida!" Hiccup ran after her.

Merida jumped onto the back of the slithering creature, her bow ready to take another shot. "Tell me where Pitch is! Or I swear to the Man in the Moon, I will turn you into a pin cushion."

"Lord Pitch will come for you and your friends. When he does, all of you Guardians will burn." The creature hissed, revealing his ugly slithering tongue. "And the world will burn down with you."

Hiccup only looked at Merida's reaction. She looked flushed and disappointed with the creature's answer. She poured her Guardian sand on it causing the creature to disappear forever.

Hiccup loved that part, the part where the Nightmare's disappeared. It made him love being a Guardian more than ever.

"Let's go eat." Merida got up from where she was seated and faced Hiccup.

He laughed. "Only you would kill a Nightmare and still have an appetite to eat after."

* * *

"Jack, just come and bring Elsa too," Rapunzel hung up her phone. She sat at a booth in Tiana's Palace with Flynn and Anna waiting for Merida and Hiccup to arrive. Rapunzel noticed Anna looking a little sick.

"Hey Anna," Rapunzel said. "I think we might be second cousins or something, the Corona's and Arendelle's. I'm not one-hundred-percent sure about the history but I can show you the library when we get back home and we can check."

Anna just smiled and nodded at her. "Thanks."

"So," Rapunzel said looking at the both of them, "You both have something in common," she teased. "You're both Guardians and you both can't fight."

"Hey, listen here," Flynn said. "I can fight."

"Says the one who fell flat on his face against the Stabbington brothers." Rapunzel teased.

"I was out numbered," Flynn said. Rapunzel thought she saw him wink at her, "I bet if you were outnumbered like that you wouldn't-"

"Hey, they're here," Anna said, looking towards the door of Tiana's Palace. It was hard for Rapunzel to hear her over the jazz music. "And, I can fight, I was trained growing up. It's only Elsa who wasn't." Anna said.

Rapunzel didn't know what so say, so she looked up and saw Merida and Hiccup come towards their table. They both slid into opposite sides of the booth.

"Ey, what are we talking about?" Merida asked in her heavy accent.

"How talented I am at fighting," Flynn said. This made Rapunzel laugh while she was drinking water. Some of the water managed to spill out her nose. She saw Hiccup look at her concerningly.

"You alright?" Hiccup asked.

"Fine, I'm fine." She continued coughing.

"So-" Rapunzel coughed, "What are we going to do-" another cough, "About Elsa?"

"We didn't find any leads about Pitch," Hiccup said, "If that's what you're asking."

* * *

Elsa hadn't looked at Jack once since they left Pixie Hollow. They were walking to a diner, which was apparently hidden to only for Guardians and other mystical creatures. But what Elsa found ironic, was that the diner was located in the middle of Burgess.

"Elsa, you can talk to me about what happened today." Jack said. She thought she could hear his voice sound almost pleading.

"Nothing, this powers stuff is just- hard." Elsa said, still not looking at him. She couldn't bring herself to even glance at him. He clearly had more faith in her ice abilities than she did.

"Hard…" Jack repeated after her. He sounded deep in thought which caused Elsa to finally turn and gaze at his face. His vibrant golden eyes were looking ahead of them.

When they finally arrived at the outside of Tiana's Palace, it looked old and boarded up. It took a few moments for Elsa's eyes to adjust and finally see what it really looked like.

It had the design of a mix between a diner and a ballroom. Crystal chandeliers hung at every booth. The waitresses were all dressed formally but still in the usual short skirts and tight tank tops.

At the door, a beautiful woman came up to them and immediately hugged Jack, "Jack?" The lady said in a southern accent. "Long time no see. You need to come more often. It's been getting lonely here without you."

Elsa stood there awkwardly as they hugged. Jack's gaze rested on Elsa's while he hugged the lady. "Tia, it's good to see you."

"Tia?" Elsa asked when they broke out of their hug. "Like Tiana?"

"The one and only." Tiana said bowing, She then looked at the two, giving them googly eyes. "So table for two?"

Jack laughed. "No, our friends are over there."

"Alright," she picked up menu's and walked them to their friends.

"Hey! It's our people!" Rapunzel said pointing at Jack and Elsa when they got to the table. Rapunzel seemed drunk. She was drinking some purple drink that was half finished.

"Take care of that one," Tiana whispered to Elsa before leaving. Elsa only smiled at her.

Jack sat beside Rapunzel in the booth, grabbed her half full glass, and drank the rest of her drink. "Hey, Jack that's mine!" Rapunzel protested. She slurred her words.

Rapunzel was sitting awkwardly on Flynn's lap who didn't seem to mind. Hiccup looked furious though since that was his half sister.

"That's enough for you," Jack said.

"I agree," Hiccup mumbled.

"Ay, the poor girl has gone to la la land," Merida added. Anna laughed.

"We should take her home," Flynn said.

"Yeah, we should." Hiccup got up. Flynn looked like he wasn't expecting Hiccup to leave with them too.

Merida got up after him, "I'm coming too, I'm tired," she said in front of her empty plate of food.

Jack looked at Elsa, "Wanna leave too?" She could tell he was asking her that because they just got here but she just nodded. She was still upset over the events of today.

* * *

Elsa sat on her bed. She was trying to unfreeze the cup of water she froze, that was sitting on the table next to her bed.

After ten minutes of staring at it. She gave up, she groaned and almost threw the cup on the floor but luckily didn't.

It was late in the evening and Elsa knew everyone was probably downstairs eating but she didn't want to go downstairs. She wanted to learn to unfreeze things.

Maybe she could never do it, maybe it just wasn't one of her powers, but she knew that wasn't the case here.

After practicing, with no improvement, she propped herself onto her bed and fell asleep.

She woke up moments later, in the middle of the night hearing a knock coming from the window. First, Elsa experienced panic, then relief because she knew who it was.

Elsa saw Jack floating outside her window smirking, "Are you going to let me in anytime soon?" His voice was muffled from outside.

Elsa opened her window. The cold wind felt nice on her skin. He flew inside and handed her a messy paper bag. He was floating cross-legged into the air watching her.

"What is this?" Elsa asked.

"Happy birthday," Jack said.

"Birthday?" Realization hit her, it was her birthday today. She had forgotten about it completely.

"You didn't have to." She couldn't help smiling. She knew she was turning red as she opened the bag. She took out three snow globes.

"They aren't ordinary snow globes. If you ever need to go somewhere quick, just smash it on the floor and think about where you want to go. It'll take you there in less than five seconds." Jack explained. She saw that he was carefully watching her reaction, seemingly pleased at himself.

"Thank you." She looked deep into his brown eyes.

"Every great Guardian should have one." He stared back at her for a minute before shaking his head suddenly. "Okay, let's go."

"Where?" she asked. "We can't leave. We'll get in trouble again."

"Since when did you ever care about rules?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Since forever!"

"I might have to take you as a hostage then." Jack made his face serious but smiled after seeing her reaction.

"What-"

He picked her up in bridal style causing her to drop the snow globes onto her bed, then flew her out her window towards the sky.

She began screaming. "Jack take us back!"

"Later," he said casually, as if what he was doing was no big deal.

She started hitting him while they were in the air. He's an idiot, she thought.

"Ouch, do you want me to drop you?" He asked.

She stopped hitting him, he was right.

"At least tell me where we're going."

"Neverland,"

"Oh right," she said sarcastically. "Then we're going to Wonderland after."

"Don't be ridiculous, we don't have time to go there too." He smirked at her. She didn't even know Wonderland existed, let alone Neverland.

"Jack, seriously take me home." This was the first time she referred to the institute as home, and it felt right to her. The institute had become her home.

"Nope," he began. "I have a theory. You're having trouble with your powers because you're too serious. You need to lay loose, be a kid again."

"Okay, Peter Pan." said Elsa. His behavior reminding her of Peter Pan.

"Actually, speaking of Peter, we might see him there."

Elsa only rolled her eyes at what he said. She watched them fly closer and closer towards the sky, the city getting smaller and smaller as the stars grew larger. She touched the clouds when they were close enough. Elsa could see the outline of their shape when Jack flew them through one of the clouds.

She saw two extremely big bright stars, "There it is Elsa!" he yelled over the wind, "Second star to the right, and straight on till morning."

"What if they think we go missing?" Elsa yelled.

"Don't worry, I got that covered!"

 _Till morning,_ she thought, I guess I could close my eyes for a few minutes. She was still tired, after a few minutes she completely dozed off into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14 - Second Star To The Right

"Elsa," she heard a voice whisper into her ear. "Rise and shine."

Elsa woke up in Jack's cozy arms. They were still flying, high up in the air but the dark sky had disappeared to become a bright morning.

They were flying towards an island that looked somewhat very tropical. Elsa had read the story of Peter Pan enough times to know the layout of Neverland. She saw Mermaid Lagoon on the far right and the Indian Camp on the far left.

While she was admiring the beauty of the island, a red-haired boy flew towards them looking as delighted as a lit up Christmas tree.

"Hey Peter!" Jack completely let go of Elsa to wave at the younger boy.

"Jack-" her words were sucked out of her as she fell rapidly towards the solid ground ahead. She could barely scream as she flung her arms back and forth, failing to slow down her fall. A tiny figure approached her mid-air and began flying around her in a spiral shape- _a pixie,_ Elsa thought.

The pixie, Elsa immediately assumed was the famous Tinkerbell, had sprinkled enough of her golden dust on Elsa to prevent her from falling into the water. Elsa was now floating in the air like a balloon on a string.

Looking up, she saw Jack and Peter pointing and laughing at her. She flew straight at Jack and banged right into him. "I am going to kill you," she said jokingly, hands on his neck. She could feel his pulse race, which distracted her for a moment before Jack flung himself out of her loose grip and soared away.

She turned to his direction and flew as fast as she could towards him. As she was, she heard a loud bang, coming from the water below. Elsa stopped and looked towards the noise.

Inches from where she was floating, a big black bomb the size of a bowling ball flew right past her and into the white clouds, falling back down into the water below.

Elsa turned her attention towards Jack who was now speeding in her direction. He grabbed her arm and dragged her behind some clouds.

"Hook," Peter looked angry almost turning as red as a tomato. "Sorry about that," he said taking Elsa's small wrist and checking it for injuries.

Elsa's heart was pounding so loud in her chest. She was sure Jack could feel it since he was holding onto her.

"Tink, you take Elsa to the island, we'll distract Hook," Peter said taking out a small silver object that gleamed. It was a dagger.

Jack looked concerningly at Elsa for a moment, "Will you be okay?"

"Yes," said Elsa.

Jack instantly looked at Peter, smirk slapped on his face. "Let's do this."

They flew away so fast, one moment they were here and the next they disappeared as quickly as a blink of an eye. She saw them racing each other in the air towards Hook's ship, giving her just enough time to escape to the island.

Tinkerbell was pulling Elsa's dress, with her petite hands, towards the island. She didn't know how long Tink had been doing that. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." She was still in her blue nightgown, not having a chance to change before they left the institute.

She followed Tinkerbell towards the beautiful green island, who was flying extremely fast but Elsa didn't want to say anything. She knew it was a mistake not to say anything because when she reached the island, objects were flying in her direction. Rocks and sticks were flying at her.

"Stop! Please!" She pleaded at all the strange young children who were wearing animal onesies.

They finally stopped throwing things at her, but not before one of the rocks hit her directly on the forehead causing her to black out and fall.

Before she hit the ground, Peter caught her in bridal style, taking the breath out of her.

He gently landed her on the ground. "Are you okay?" Peter looked directly into her eyes. His eyes were brown, but not with a golden tinge like Jack's. His eyes had a red tinge to them that went well with his orange hair. She thought he was supposed to be around twelve in the books but he looked to be the same age as her, maybe older.

"How old are you?" she asked.

He started laughing. "Is this your way of thanking me?"

"Thank you," Elsa said, shocked at her own behavior. Normally she would have said thank you right away.

"One hundred and fourteen," he answered her question.

"You don't look that old," she said, she meant it but he continued laughing.

"I'm physically eighteen."  
 _  
That explains it_ , she thought.

"What happened?" Jack flew to them, looking angry. He eyed the two of them. Elsa was still lying on Peter's lap.

"The Lost Boys," Elsa said.

"You know who they are?" Jack and Peter said at the same time.

"I read your book," she smiled at Peter.

"I have a book?"

"You do,"

At that moment, all the Lost Boys walked up to them cheeringly, "Peter, did you see what we did? We caught the bird!" They all chanted.

Peter got up carefully, picking Elsa up with him. He scolded at all of them. "This is not how we treat our guests!" he yelled. "Don't you know you might have killed her!" he asked rhetorically.

"It's fine," Elsa cut in. "I'm fine now so it's okay." Elsa looked at them, the Lost Boys were so cute.

"Elsa come on, let's go look around the island," Jack said taking her hand.

"Alright," she looked at Peter. She wanted to stay but she wouldn't risk upsetting Jack if she told him. "What are you guys going to do?" she asked Peter.

"Probably go capture some Indians." He said as he floated around like a bubble.

"Come on Elsa." Jack's hand was warm in hers. "I'll show you the mermaids."

* * *

Jack and Elsa sat meters away from a group of mermaids swimming in the water. Elsa thought the mermaids were all beautiful with their bright, different colored hair and tails. She thought they looked like an odd version of humans that you'd see in a dream. Their singing was so enchanting it was making Elsa feel self-conscious about her own voice.

"Just imagine, real live mermaids." Elsa said not being able to conceal her smile.

"Would you like to meet them?" he looked at her.

"Of course."

Jack flew to the center of the rocks they were swimming around.

"It's Jack!" One of them squealed excitedly, splashing a little water as she took her hand out of the lake to point at him.

"Hello Jack," They all said seductively when they noticed him.

Elsa was still where he left her. She hopped down onto one of the rocks making her way to them. Flying was beginning to get exhausting for her, maybe she had run out of Pixie Dust already.

"Hello girls!" He said, not noticing Elsa hop the rocks towards them. _Just don't fall in,_ she told herself.

"We missed you," one of them said.

"I'm so glad to see you," another one said.

"Why did you stay away so long," one whined.

"Did you miss me?" The one with the red hair asked.

"Tell us one of your adventures in the mainland."

"Something exciting!" The blonde one said.

"I met a girl who died and came back to life." Jack finally said.

"Who?" They all said sounding slightly jealous.

"Her," Jack pointed at Elsa who had almost reached them.

"Who's she?" One of them said squinting their eyes.

"Elsa," Jack smiled.

"What's she doing here?" The red head said angrily. "And in her nightdress too?"

All the beautiful creatures swam to her until they were surrounding the rock she was standing on.

"Come on Deary," one of them grabbed her dress trying to pull her towards the water. "Join us for a swim."

"Oh, I'm not dressed for the water." Elsa said kindly, even though she wanted to kick the mermaid who was trying to pull her in.

Luckily for her, the rock was big enough for her to balance on so she wouldn't fall into the water. But she did crouch on the rock close enough for one of them to grab Elsa's hair and start pulling it.

"Jack!" Elsa yelled to him but he was just smiling and laughing at her.

The mermaids started splashing water all over her, and Elsa was getting furious now, she was going to freeze the water out of anger if they didn't stop. Jack must have noticed because he suddenly flew out of the rock he was on and put his hands into hers.

"Elsa, they were just playing!" He smiled.

She was furious and soaking wet, "We were only trying to drown her," she heard one of them whisper. She assumed Jack hadn't heard because he hadn't reacted.

She impatiently flew away from them _. So I could still fly_ , she thought.

She flew around the outside of the island, following the sandy beach until it stopped.

At the end of the beach, she discovered a large cave, shaped like a skull, two piercing eye sockets staring into nothing. The cave looked creepy and she could tell it must represent the death of the island since there was nothing green around it. She flew into one of the eyes and found a place near the top of the cave. She sunk herself down on the cold stone of the cave.

Inside, the cave was warmer than she'd expected. The only source of sunlight came from the two eyes Elsa had entered. The bottom of the cave was full of water that led out towards the beach.

Coincidentally, when she looked up, she recognized Peter who was hiding near the other side of the cave, not noticing her presence.

"Peter?" she whispered.

When he noticed her he put a finger on his mouth signaling her to be quiet and pointed to the bottom of the cave. Captain Hook was clearly scouting the bottom of the cave while another man was in a small canoe with a young girl who was tied up.

"Where's Jack?" Peter whispered.

"Probably flirting with mermaids," she said angrily, putting extra effort not to scream. It's not like they were dating but it still bothered her for some reason.

"Great," he said, confusing Elsa. "I wanted to talk to you alone."

"About what?" she asked gently.

"Well," he said, "The Lost Boys need a mother. How would you like to stay here with me forever?" He looked her in the eyes with his ruby colored ones and held her hand in his. "I'll take care of you."

She took her hand out of his. Peter's behavior was clearly impulsive and straightforward, reminding her of Anna. "Peter, I'm honored but I have a family on the mainland. I need to take care of them." she thought about Anna again. But this time she thought about Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup. They were her family.

"Pitch Black," Peter looked angry now. "I heard some rumors that he's back."

"He is. And he'll hurt them. He'll hurt everyone. Unless I stop him." Elsa said.

"Well, give it some thought, the Boys need a mother. Plus, I think you're beautiful."

She knew she turned as red as a strawberry because her face was now boiling hot.

"Let me know before you leave." He winked at her then flew away so fast, it took her time to process what had just happened.

When she spotted Peter, she saw him sit on the other side of the cave, cup his hands around his mouth and shout. "Mr. Smee, release Tiger Lily now and take her to her people." The young boy's voice had changed into a deep old man's. He sounded exactly like Captain Hook.

Mr. Smee looked confused for a moment then replied. "Alright," Mr. Smee started to paddle out of the cave.

Captain Hook stopped in his tracks. "Mr. Smee!" He shouted so loud, birds began flying out of the cave.

Elsa and Peter looked at each other from afar, laughing.

"Yes Captain," Mr. Smee replied.

"What are you doing?" Elsa could see flames appear in Captain Hook's eyes.

"Taking the girl back to her tribe, like you ordered."

Hook didn't have time to yell at poor old Mr. Smee because, at that moment, Peter flew right at Hook, poking him in the butt with his dagger, then flying away before Hook reacted.

Elsa heard the sound of a clock, getting closer and closer to the cave. She noticed the Captain's head nod up and down with the ticking of the clock.

He started yelling again, "Mr. Smee! Bring me my boat!" he whined. "Let's get out of here!"

She watched him sailing to the entrance of the cave, a figure following them in the water.

Elsa started giggling again, and at that, Hook looked up right at her eyes. He was horrifyingly scary. His pupils looked dilated and his grin was solid black.

"A girl," he said still standing on his boat, ideas gleamed in his eyes.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Peter lunge at Hook.

Hook fell off the boat. His arms and legs smacking the water as he tried to stay afloat.

Peter glanced up at Elsa, then looked back at Tiger Lily. He flew to Tiger Lily and untied her then carried her to Elsa, resting her on the top left-side of the cave, where Hook wouldn't be able to reach her.

An alligator was making it's way towards Hook who began crying and yelling, swimming for his life out of the cave.

"Elsa?" She saw Jack fly into the cave from one of its eyes. "Don't ever leave like that again!" He yelled angrily at her, now sitting on her side. His pale face was turning red with anger.

She only remarked him with a careless look. "Not like you care."

Peter flew to them from the bottom of the cave. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine," Jack said, not taking his angry eyes off of Elsa.

"Come with me," Peter looked at the two. "To take Tiger Lily back to her people."

"Sure," Elsa said excitedly while Jack only nodded.

* * *

The Aboriginal camp was nothing like she thought it would be. It felt welcoming and bright. Music was playing and people were dancing around a bright campfire. It had already been hours since the sun had set.

"We should go back now." She whispered to Jack. She had a white feather on her head and red paint on her cheeks, along with everyone else.

"Not yet, not until you learn how to use your powers properly," Jack said.

"When will I ever get the chance!" She yelled at him, flustered. "Everyone at the institute is probably looking for us."

"I wouldn't be too worried about them," Jack smiled.

"Jackson!" The chief of the tribe held out his hands. "Finally here to marry my daughter?"

Jack laughed. "Not today sir."

Everyone was dancing, including Elsa who was taken by Peter to the dance floor. She couldn't take her eyes off Jack who was still talking to the chief while Tiger Lily danced around him.

Elsa knew the annoyance was written all over her face but didn't bother taking her eyes off him.

After the song ended and a new one began playing, she snuck away from the camp and started wandering around. The further she got away from the camp, the fainter the music. She needed to be alone, to take a walk and reflect on everything that's happened so far. She would find a place she could practice her powers.

In the distance, behind many trees, Elsa saw something glowing. Curiously, she followed it but It moved as she did, reminding Elsa of a will-o'-the-wisp. Maybe it was one and maybe it was leading her somewhere? The light was pulsing bright and dim like a yellow glowing heart.

When it finally stopped moving, Elsa sprinted to it. She got close enough to see that it was a fairy.

It was Tinkerbell. She was trapped in a cage and trying to break free. When she noticed Elsa, Tinker Bell looked like she was trying to warn her.

"Tink, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked. That's probably why she hadn't seen Tink all day.

Before Elsa could say anything else, she was stuck in the back of the head by something hard causing her to fall into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 - And Straight On Til Morning

Elsa heard the sound of jingling bells. For a moment, she was back at her home in Burgess. No Guardians, no nightmares, no Man in the Moon, and no Pitch Black. Then she opened her eyes.

A gust of wind hit her hard. Looking around, she was on the ship's deck, arms and legs strapped to a chair. The morning sun glistened and made the ship look almost beautiful. Except for the dirty pirates walking around.

She looked out towards the island. It must be morning now, she thought, and Jack must have noticed she was missing unless he was still dancing with Tiger Lily, the very thought irritating her.

"Don't cry, Cupcake." Captain Hook said from beside Elsa, startling her. His hook slid up her face, collecting the tears she hadn't noticed she cried.

She couldn't answer him because her mouth was also tied up tight with string. It was beginning to hurt.

In front of her, there was a faint glowing light, coming from a small cage, that was on top of a dining table, _Tinkerbell._

"Now, I need you to do me an itsy, bitsy, little favor." Hook smiled with his black teeth at her. He continued rubbing his Hook against her cheek. Elsa could feel the rage boil into her, she shook her head back and forth, pushing his sharp hook off her face. She'd rather die than do anything for this villain.

"Girly, listen," He held up a map. "I just need you to show me where Peter Pan is hiding."

She saw Peter's house on the map but she would never tell Hook.

Captain took his hook and sliced through the rope that was preventing Elsa from speaking.

"He's not hiding from you!" she spat at him.

"Then where is he?" Hook was clearly trying not to display his anger, he scratched the surface of the table with his hook. Pieces of wood chips fell all around the table. Something about the way he held himself reminded Elsa of Pitch Black.

"NEVER!" She looked around trying to find a way to escape. Maybe if she found a way to free Tinkerbell that would give her chance.

"Fine!" He shouted at her. "Mr. Smee, set up the plank." He pointed his hook towards the ocean.

Some of the Hook's pirates came to untie her from the chair. The instant they untied her feet, she kicked up as hard as she could, causing the dinner table to flip, spilling all sorts of food and plates everywhere, including Tinkerbell's cheap metal cage.

"Sorry Tink," Elsa mumbled quietly.

The second Tinkerbell's cage hit the ground, it dented, leaving a hole big enough for Tinkerbell to exit. Tinkerbell flew out the hole towards the island, leaving Elsa behind. _Oh well,_ Elsa thought, feeling hopeless again.

"You can't do this!" Elsa was kicking and screaming as the one of the larger pirate's carried her to the plank.

He roughly dropped her onto the plank, quickly she balanced herself as best as she could. Her arms still tied up behind her back.

She tried to think fast, for any way she could get herself out of this mess. But, the only thing she thought of was insane, she could never do it. She focused all of her energy on the waves of the water surrounding the island, and without even touching the ocean, she managed to freeze the water around the boat, making it stay still in place.

The ice continued to grow from the ship all the way to the shore of the island. Surely, Jack and Peter would see this and find her, she hoped at least.

"Darling, if you don't unfreeze us right now, you're still walking the plank." Captain Hook's voice cracked. "Your red blood would look lovely against the ice. Don't you think so Mr. Smee?"

"Ugh, yes Captain." Mr. Smee said. He looked pale as if he were sick.

She hadn't thought of it that way at all. If he made her walk to plank she would instantly die. At least in the water, she had a chance to try and swim even if her arms were tied behind her back.

One of the pirates began shaking the plank but she still held herself as best as she could. She looked down at the solid ice, this was it, she would die. One tear fell down her face, she closed her eyes and the only face that popped up behind her eyelids was Anna's. Her sister was alone right now and Elsa might never see her again.

Hook started laughing, the plank shaking harder and harder until Elsa couldn't balance anymore. She fell.

Her eyes still closed, tears streaming down her face, a clear picture of Anna in her mind, Elsa's last words to her sister replayed over like a movie. _Maybe because I never knew about the lies my family threw at me growing up?_ That was the last thing she said to her sister, not giving her a chance, and now, she would die and that's all Anna will remember of her.

At that moment, all the time in the world slowed down. Part of her concentrated on the waves around the frozen water, on the ice melting away, on undoing the curse she's caused.

In seconds, she fell into the cold water and not on the ice, with a mighty splash indicating her defeat or really, her victory. She heard the crew's muffled cheering as she struggled to kick the water.

She gulped a large chunk of the sea, she could have held her breath longer but she wasn't expecting to be under water. She kicked her feet back and forth, but nothing could help the fact that she needed her hands to swim. She was drowning.

After what felt like minutes fighting the water, she took another large gulp, choking on the freezing cold water. She began the black out, her mind was slowly fading away, when finally all she saw was darkness.

She saw no light but felt warm hands grab her. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and when she opened them, Jack's golden eyes were inches from hers, looking panicked. They were out of the water now, Jack carrying her against the side of the ship.

His warm soft lips were linked to hers, as he blew air back into her lungs. She pushed him off, turning her head to the side coughing hard. The final bit of the salty sea water escaping her lungs.

"Thanks," she coughed. "For saving my life."

The corners of his mouth turned up, revealing his snow white perfect teeth. "I swear this is the first time you've ever thanked me for saving your life," he said. "And this is what? Like the tenth time?"

She elbowed him right in his chest, feeling his cold wet muscles. She was never so happy to see him in her entire life.

"You learned how to unfreeze water," He whispered. "I'm so proud of you. Now let's go kick some Captain Hook butt."

"Wait just us?" Elsa asked.

"No, Peter's here." He pointed up at the ship. That could explain why Captain Hook was shouting.

Jack flew Elsa up to the ship gently dropping her on the deck. Elsa saw Peter and Hook already fighting near the top of the ship. Their swords making loud clanging noises each time they hit.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Jack pick up a random wooden paddle and start hitting some of the crew members with it.

"SHE'S ALIVE?" Elsa heard Captain Hook shout from the top of the sails. "BUT I HEARD THE SPLASH."

Elsa froze some of the men's feet to the boat around her. She turned and looked at Hook. "It's going to take a lot more than a little water to kill me." Elsa said sassily. She heard Jack laugh from behind her, still fighting off crew members.

One of the men managed to take his feet out of the shoes that were frozen to the boat, and then lunge right at her.

She used her arms to block his attack, but that wasn't enough to stop him. The pirate jumped right on her. She fell backward, now between the pirate and the deck.

Jack was behind the pirate. His eyes looking worried, right at her. He flipped his paddle in his hands a few times before slamming it into the back of the pirate's head, causing him to knock out. Jack winked at her then turned around and hit the next pirate that was lunging at him from behind.

Peter had managed to push Captain Hook off the boat, who was now running away from a crocodile trying to eat him.

"Hurray!" Peter yelled proudly.

Elsa was still in attack position but she noticed that all the pirates were now swimming in the water below them.

Peter held Hook's sword in the air. "Lost Boys!" he called out and they all came out of their hiding spots on the boat.

Jack held Elsa's hand in his, rubbing his thumb against hers.

Peter flew to them. "Can I talk to Elsa for a minute?" When he noticed Jack not letting go of her hand, he added. "Alone?"

Jack nodded and went to some of the Lost Boys, high-fiving them.

"So, have you thought about my deal?" Peter said cockily.

"Yes," she felt sad. "I have to go home. It's been two days already. My sister, she must be worried. I have to take care of her."

Peter touched her cheek carefully. "Very well," He looked disappointed but also with a bit of love and care.

"ATTENTION!" he turned to the Lost Boys, Jack managed to sneak back beside her bringing her an apple. She took it from him and took a large bite out of it quickly, she was so hungry. The sun lit the boat brightly and reflected off Peter's sword when he said. "Next stop, the city of Burgess."

Tinkerbell began flying all over the boat, sprinkling her pixie dust everywhere. The boat started to glow as yellow as the sun and floated into the air.

"This is beautiful," Elsa said out loud, looking out towards the island that was getting smaller and smaller.

"Sorry, if this wasn't what you had in mind as an eighteen birthday party." Jack apologized. "You almost died."

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Elsa asked, realization hitting her.

"Anna mentioned it," Jack looked upset but Elsa grabbed his hand, pulled him in and kissed him on the cheek delicately. His hand comfortably rested on her cheek.

"This is the best birthday ever." she added.

Her heart fluttered in her chest when he smiled back at her.

They flew off towards the stars to the city of Burgess.

* * *

It was night time when they arrived back at the institute. Both Jack and Elsa snuck into her room, through the still open bedroom window.

She quickly hugged him, saying goodnight, leaving him dumbfounded in her room as she ran out.

"Anna!" Elsa called out. She was panting loudly since she sprinted from her bedroom right to Anna's identical room.

"Elsa?" Her sister put her laptop to the side, getting off her bed.

Elsa jumped on her sister, hugging her so tightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered into Anna's ear.

Anna giggled. "For what?"

"The last thing I said to you, about our family. I didn't mean it. I know you guys did it to protect me. It just took me some time to figure it out."

"It's alright," Anna said. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you about the Guardian world all this time."

"It's okay," Elsa said smiling at her sister.

Anna looked slightly creeped out. "So, why the sudden apology?"

"Well, I had days to think about it all. And I realized that life is precious. I shouldn't hold a grudge against you." Elsa purposely excluded the part about when she almost died.

"Days?" Anna said squinting her eyes. "Our argument was this morning, before your training with Periwinkle."

"This morning?" Elsa knew the puzzlement was written all over her pale face.

"Elsa," she turned to the door to see Jack's brown eyes looking distressed. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he said.

"Sure," Anna smirked, answering him. Anna walked to the door, pushed Jack into her room and closed the door behind her, grinning at Elsa on her way out.

"In Neverland, time stops," Jack said quickly. "That's why no one knew we were gone. You can tell Anna, just don't tell Elinor and North. They might kill me." He laughed at the last part.

"Is that all you came here to say?" Elsa asked, slightly disappointed, and slightly amazed at the fact that they've been gone for days but it was still the same time as when they left.

"Yeah?" He questioned her softly, realization painted across his face. He was close to her now, she felt his warm breath on her skin as he spoke. "I just never got a chance to explain."

Unnoticeably, she put her arms up around him, resting them on his neck. She felt the sharp muscles that aligned his back through the gray t-shirt he was wearing. She had never wanted anything more than she wanted him in this moment.

He looked at her with his honey-colored eyes, all she could read from them was infatuation, but maybe that was just her own affection toying with her.

She leaned in, not being able to control herself, and kissed him. She wasn't used to this. Her body doing things for her.

Jack seemed shocked at first, then he relaxed in her arms, kissing her back. Softly at first, he held her carefully as if she were a delicate flower that he might rupture. But then gradually getting rougher, as if almost uncontrollably.

She walked backward to sit on the bed, pulling him with her, when their kiss was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Are you guys done talking?" Anna called from the other side of the door. "I kind of have to sleep now cause I'm seeing the Rock Trolls tomorrow."

In a blur, Jack went from being right beside her to the other end of the room. He was so fast, she thought. It must be a part of his Guardian abilities since all Guardians would move that quickly.

Jack opened the door. His gaze not looking at Elsa or Anna. "Yeah," he said bluntly. "We're done talking." Then he walked out without saying anything. Elsa's heart was still pounding in her chest, he hadn't said goodnight to her at all. He seemed almost angry at her.

"You guys kissed didn't you?" Anna grinned, raising her eyebrows.

Elsa stood there, silent for a moment still looking at the door where Jack walked out. _He didn't say goodnight_ , she thought. Maybe it was her fault, maybe he just didn't feel the same way she did.

"Elsa?" Anna waved her hand at her sister's face. "You in there?"

"Yeah," Elsa changed the conversation. "Why are you going to the Rock Trolls tomorrow?"

"I don't know _everything_ about our family. I'm going to get some more information on it all. Like your connection to the Man in the Moon, since he brought you back to life."

She couldn't hide the flinch from her face when Anna talked about her coming back to life. It was upsetting to know she might not have been here, to begin with.

"You can come with me if you want?" Anna added.

"I'm going to train with Periwinkle tomorrow, I have a lot to learn and she can really help me." Elsa said. "Will you be going alone? I don't think it's safe."

"No, North and all the head Guardians are coming with me tomorrow, as well as all the head Guardians of the Burgess Institute." Anna said. "They have questions about Pitch and other official Guardian stuff."

"Good," Elsa said blindly, she yawned. "Can I sleep here tonight? I have a lot to tell you about."

"Of course you can," Anna looked delighted. "Is this about 'the past few days' stuff?"

"That and some other stuff."

Elsa told her sister everything about Neverland, and how Jack has been since they've met, she didn't know if he really liked her, or if he was just playing games with her.


End file.
